Welcome to Kagerou High School!
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Kano and the others are adopted separately and reunites in Kagerou High School. But KHS isn't the normal school they thought it would be. Kano and the others will solve the mystery behind KHS secrets. WARNING! Character deaths! [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS**

Note: This is my first fanfic for this anime. To sum it up, Kano and the others lives in an orphanage together when they were young, but different families adopted them one by one and they separate. Kano was the last to be adopted. Years passed and they all meet up again in Kagerou High School. They notice something unusual as time comes by.

Oh and, advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's been a long time since I last watched this anime. And also for the nicknames I'll be making up.

So now you got the gist of it, let's start!

 **CHAPTER ONE: REUNION**

 _Kano's POV_

There they go again. Arguing. So much for a family that I've always longed for. If I were to choose between them and the orphanage, I'd rather go back to the orphanage. There, I have memories with my friends, memories I don't want to forget or let go. Man, I miss those guys.

I'd either lock myself inside my room (when I'm grounded) or spend my entire day outside the house. Two options I have in my lie. But no matter what I do, I always felt empty... alone.

Due to my constant act of rebellion against them when I run away at nights, they decided to send me to school. A school that offered them high education for a low price. High education. Disciplinary action. They loved the sound of it. Enrollment and registration finished quickly and I was sent there to stay at the dormitory. They probably didn't want to see me again, deciding to spend a lot of money for my existence to fade from their home. I don't care, I also wanted to leave anyway.

I had a whole room for myself, they reserved and rented it just for me. To be honest, I like it better if I have a roommate.

Classes started the following day, I already had my books, schedule and uniform. My parents are really eager to get me out if they've bought everything. I went to my classroom on the second building, third floor. 3-A. I am a third year high school student. And I'm a loner.

Even at the orphanage I was left alone, everyone else was adopted, most parents had a liking for them, especially Momo. Although I feel sad that she and Shintaro had to separate. No one wanted to adopt them both. Shintaro was an understanding kind brother. Something that I wasn't.

I entered the classroom and sat by the window. There was already a bag there but I didn't care. I took it and placed it on another chair. This school will _not_ change me.

"Kano?" I thought I was imagining, hearing her voice again. But the moment I turned my eyes to her direction, I saw her. Long green hair tied to a pony, her bangs on the side still hanging like the usual. Without her purple hood I could see her face clearly. She looks definitely cute wearing our school uniform. White sleeves with a red tie and black skirt.

"Kido?" I responded. I wasn't sure, it has to be a dream. She can't be in the same school as I am. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first." I smirked. It feels good to see her again.

"I was sent here by the precinct."

"Precinct? Were you arrested?" Suddenly, I was worried. What is she doing in the precinct? Or maybe her parents work there. I shouldn't be overreacting with these things.

"You could say that." She hinted. I could tell she's a juvenile delinquent. But why?

"Are you kidding me? Why would you be arrested? What did you do?"

"It's a long story. My parents died and I ended up in the streets." she shrugged, like having her parents die wasn't a big issue.

"How have you been holding up? Where are you staying?" I asked her a lot of questions that I hope she answers. I'm worried. It's not like her to act like a rebel. That was me. I'm the rebel, not her.

"They died years ago, so I don't feel that sad." She didn't even sound sure. "Oh, the janitor opened up a room for me. Said I can stay there for a while."

"Did it ever occur to you that it was his room?" I raised a brow on her. She's seriously not considering sleeping with a janitor, is she?

"I know that. I just needed a place to crash." She sat at the chair next to me and dragged it closer to me.

"You can stay with me." I said all of the sudden. Why not? I wanted a roommate and I miss her. Who knows? Maybe Seto and the others would be here too. That's too much of a coincidence if it _did_ happen. I don't mind if it does though.

"With your parents? Ugh, I'll pass." I laughed at her comment and dismissed her thoughts. "I live here. My parents paid for my own room. Feel free to crash in anytime."

"Cool. I'll bring my things tomorrow." She smiled. She looks really cute when she smiles. I can't help but stare until it fades. Well, I just realized something while I stare at her.

Then the teacher went in, he wasn't anyone familiar until I looked closely. Kenjirou Tateyama.

Upon his entering, a girl was behind him, a girl wearing a red scarf and I immediately recognized her. If she was here, I had this troubled feeling that somehow.. somehow the others were also here. Kenjirou Tateyama adopted Hibiya. He should be here too.

Kenjirou cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention and introduced himself before introducing his daughter, Ayano Tateyama.

Ayano sat at the desk in front of mine. Which reminds me, Kido was staring at me because I took her seat. I chuckled and we exchanged places while Kenjirou's back was turned. We didn't want any unwanted attention.

He started discussing, it was awfully boring than I thought. I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the bell ringing every hour and a half.

I started to scribble random things at my notebook the moment I used my ability to make everyone think I am attentively listening. I have no time for this. I don't want to be here.

On last period, we still have Kenjirou as our teacher, which was odd. How can he teach all subjects the whole day? This school lacks teachers. So much for _high education_. I applaud them for such fraud. The lies and everything. No wonder the price they ask wasn't that much. I sighed, as I have filled mo whole notebook with random scribbles. I need a new notebook.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Kenjirou went out, excusing himself in front of the class.

"Hey." I called out to Ayano. "How are you?"

"Well Kano, it's been years since I last saw you and you're still the same guy." Ayano said with a smile. "I hope you're not using your powers to escape my dad's lecture." I chuckled nervously. I cannot promise her that.

"I'll try my best."

When Kenjirou got back, he was guiding a new student inside. A new student to everyone else. But me, Kido and Ayano recognized him very well.

"Everyone, meet Shintaro Kisaragi." he said. "Shintaro, you can seat at any free seat."

Shintaro nodded. His eyes locked on mine for a while, then shifted his gaze at Kido and finally, Ayano. He smiled as he walked towards the free desk beside Ayano. Kido and I could predict very well that he'd sit there. This is an unexpected reunion for the four of us.

Classes ended at last and everyone was dismissed. Everyone disappeared out of the classroom.

"Shuuya Kano, it's been a long time!" Shintaro greeted and clapped my back.

"I know Shintaro." I wanted to reach that back of mine that he just hurt. Seriously, does he work out?

"And Tsubomi Kido, I have no idea you'd be here too!" He said and patted her head, she shove his hand away when he was halfway messing her hair.

"It's good to see you too, Shintaro." she replied.

"This is a small world! The last time I saw you guys, you were still small!" He leveled his hand from his chest down his stomach.

"As if you weren't as small as that, Shinta!" I threw at him and he laughed.

"Aya-chan, they've really grown!" He exclaimed.

I didn't notice that Ayano was walking towards the hallway to meet up with someone familiar. Well, I knew I had that feeling before. I knew that Hibiya would be here. After all, Ayano took care of him.

"Oh, another addition to the reunion!" Shintaro sure is noisy today. I wonder what kind of family took him in.

"Kisaragi-kun, Kano-san and Kido-san? You guys are here?" Hibiya said as he saw us. He wasn't expecting to see us either, huh?

"Of course we are! We are like magnets. No matter where we are, we will always find each other!" Where'd he get that idea?

"Say, Shinta-kun, have you seen Momo lately?" asked Ayano.

"Well," he scratched his cheek as he looked up before looking back at Ayano. "we just call each other from time to time. But recently she haven't called."

"I see."

"Anyway guys, let's have a reunion party!" I suggested. It's time to shake off this gloomy atmosphere around us. "We can set it up at my room."

"Your room?" Hibiya raises a brow on me.

"He has his own room here in Kagerou." Kido explained. "I bet his parents are super rich."

"You said it! A personal room is expensive!" Shintaro agreed.

"You guys coming then?" I asked again. I don't know if I'd be happy to be adopted by rich parents or be adopted first but not have rich parents.

"Sure. But I'm going to call Ene and Konoha to join us." Ayano said as she reached for her phone in her pocket.

"Eh? You have contact with them all along?" we asked.

"Just a few days ago. They gave me a call saying they'd enroll here too."

"Really?" I can't believe it. Shintaro was right, we are magnets!

"Then that means another celebration!" Hibiya shouted as he raised his fist up in the air.

"I guess we're only missing Marry, Seto and Momo, huh?" Shintaro sounded really sad and hesitant to say Momo's name. He must've missed her very much. I can't say I know how it feels not to be with your real sister, but if we're talking about bond and all, I know how that feels. I missed everyone else too.

"Then let's find them." Ayano suggested, a smile slowly forming in Shintaro's lips.

"Yeah. We could do this." Hibiya encouraged.

"Why not right? Surely they won't be hard to find." Kido agreed.

"Thanks guys." Shintaro said with a smile now. But then everyone turned to me. I was the only one who didn't agree.

"Let's go!"

But the moment we started to walk, we felt like we froze. It was cold. Our bodies froze. Or paused. I don't know. My heart was still beating, my eyes could move. I could breathe in and out. Everything in my internal organs work properly except my body. I couldn't move. The entire scenario changed all of the sudden. Everything seemed like it was magenta.

I wanted to see how everyone else were doing, but I was in front so I couldn't see them. My head won't turn. My mouth couldn't move either. I can't speak.

Everything stayed like that for a while until suddenly there was this unbearable pain flowing inside my whole body was snakes crawled towards us. I don't know where it came from, but it just crawled from nowhere. They were fast, deadly and huge. It wrapped itself around me that I could feel my bones cracking, breaking, it was painful, I wanted to shout, to scream, to help my friends. But I couldn't move an inch.

All I could do was internally shout in pain as the snakes continued.

Until I fainted in pain.

 _Shuuya Kano,_

 _Tsubomi Kido,_

 _Shintaro Kisaragi,_

 _Ayano Tateyama,_

 _Hibiya Amamiya,_

 _Takane Enomoto,_

 _Haruka Kokonose,_

 _Momo Kisaragi,_

 _Marry Kozakura,_

 _Kousuke Seto_

What is this? These are our names? But why is it flashing in my head right now? What does it mean? Did we die? What is going on here?

I saw silhouette figures of everyone's names who are listed there. They were all standing, staring. I could bet that they're all staring at the same list as I am. Wondering. Why are our names listed in thin air? It was so dark. There was barely light.

I could feel my chest aching, something pumping hard.

"Kano!" Kido screamed. Her face was wet, she was sweating perhaps?

"K..ido?" I can't believe her face was an inch closer to mine. Her lips are calling for me. Wait, her lips are an inch away from mine? Did she just kiss me? "Did you... kiss me?" I thought it was the right thing to say, but then I felt a sudden smack in my head.

"Idiot!" she pulled away and I realized that it wasn't sweat. She was wet! I examined her closely and she was soaking wet. I felt my whole body shivering when I realized I was wet as well. I slowly sat up when I regained my strength.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that, Kano." that was Momo. She's here? I turned to her and she was hugging her legs, her knees under her chin. She was also dripping wet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a storm. My room flooded, you and the others came to save me. Somehow, my room locked and I couldn't open it. I almost drowned, but thank you for saving me." She explained. I saved her? Last thing I remember we were on our way for a reunion.

"A- A storm? What happened to the reunion?" I asked, turning to Kido. It was just the three of us in the room. A small room. The clinic?

"That was a week ago, Kano." Kido replied. A week ago? It can't be. My body is on autopilot for a week? That's ridiculous!

"Where is everyone? And how did it happen a week ago? I don't remember a thing!"

"Everyone is trying to find a way out of here." Momo said. She seemed depressed.

"A way out of here?" It can't be... are we stuck here? In school? What is Kagerou High School exactly? This is just my first day and a lot of weird things are happening.

"This school is cursed someone. We're trapped. We're the only ones here." Kido said.

"You mean," I didn't want to say it, but I needed confirmation "those names who are listed?"

She turned to me as if doubting to answer. But then she nodded.

"Ene-san said that we might be inside a different dimension or something." Momo added. "Because weird things keep on happening."

W- Where are we... exactly? What is this place?

 **KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPR-JECT0KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT**

So how'd you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it!

Unfortunately, the air date of succeeding chapters has been moved. For more announcements, you can check my profile. It is very up to date. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2: I Kissed You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MAKEKU CITY ACTORS**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's been a long time since I last watched this anime. And also for the nicknames I'll be making up.

 **the Oracle of Akemi:** Here it is. I cannot promise a weekly update though.

 **0KuroKage0:** I'll try my best. Although this chapter is already written before you said so. You can wait for the next chapter if you want.

And for the other review I cannot view, thank you for your review! Apologies that I cannot reply. The review count is 3 but there's only 2 that appears. Some glitch me and the other members are having a problem with. I'm sure it'll be fixed soon.

 **WARNING! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: I KISSED YOU**

There were ten of us. Ten of us who were trapped inside the school.

The school was dark and gloomy, empty and mysterious. All the classrooms were neat and clean despite that it looked abandoned. Cobwebs were everywhere as if it's been years since we entered. It's only been a week and I don't even remember what I did.

As far as I know, Momo almost drowned so I jumped in to save her. Not Shintaro.

Speaking of Shinta, he was with Marry and Seto. It seems that Marry is in a terrible condition. She was sick and she was hardly breathing. Seto couldn't leave her. He stayed with her all day.

Kido told me that Marry and Seto were the first people brought in here. The same as us, they entered the school and on their first day, weird things happen. Kenjirou was still the teacher. And on the last subject, Momo came. Momo was the third to be taken in this dimension. They've been here for weeks for as long as they can remember. Ene and Konoha got here next. Just a few days after later (after their call to Ayano).

And now there was us. Me, Shinta, Kido, Ayano and Hibiya.

Ayano and Hibiya went out of the building, hoping to find hope of freedom in this terrible dimension.

Momo was in the bathroom near the girls' locker room. She felt the need to take a bath at a time like this. All that was left was Kido and I. She was quiet after smacking me in the head earlier. Which reminds me, she looked worried when I woke up. Like she thought I was dead.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Why should I be?" Why do I have the feeling she just threw the question back at me? I shrugged.

"There's no way out. Marry's sick. Sooner or later we could be next."

"Since when were you the pessimist?" she raises a brow on me. Yes, I know. Even if her hair was covering her face.

"I'm not." I crawled to her side and tucked the hair in her ear so that I could see her face. I smiled at her, hinting her that she should smile even in situations like this. She'd look better that way.

She probably thought I was too close to her because she blushed before pulling herself away from me. Was she shy? Or embarrassed?

"Well- you were saying negative things." She stuttered and turned away. Did I do something wrong to her for the past week that I don't remember?

"I was telling the truth." I leaned closer and placed my hand on her cheek, gently guiding her to face me. "But I'm not saying we should give up." She blushed even more. Is she this vulnerable when around me? "What's wrong?"

"N- Nothing." I know that look, Kido.

"Tell me." I leaned closer. My face inches apart from hers. I could feel her breath and I'm sure she could feel mine.

"K- Kano, w- we shouldn't..." shouldn't what? I don't understand. She moved herself away again, her back finally hitting the wall.

"Shouldn't?" I can't help it. I feel so attracted that I had to move closer to her. Is she afraid of me? What did I do?

"You know why." She tried to say with a firm voice, but I could hear her pretty clear. She's nervous of something. Was it because it was just the two of us? Does she know that I have feelings for her?

"You know I can't stop myself when an opportunity comes." I leaned closer to kiss her. She didn't resist. She just simply froze as I pressed my lips. I felt that she permitted me so I inserted my tongue into her mouth.

I felt her hands in my chest as if gently pushing me away. So I grabbed her wrists and pinned it to the wall as I pushed my body to crush hers. I don't know what got into me, but I felt that this is what I should do right now. I'm not distracting myself or anything, it was just a spur of the moment idea. I should've not gone near her. I continued to kiss her deeper when I've finally pinned her to the wall. her moans escaping her throat was pleasure, I know it.

When I felt that her hands were no longer resisting, I let her go. My hands slides down to caress her body. Even with her jacket covering her body, I wasn't bothered. Sooner or later I'd take that off her. My most special part was touching hers, I could feel it calling out to me already. Crap I can't do this in a slow-paced manner!

I reached to cup her sex and she whimpered in surprise. I rubbed it repeatedly, trying to feel the clit underneath the fabric. She moaned as we kissed and dug her nails at the small of my back. I continued my ministrations for a little while longer until she suddenly pushed me away. We both gasped for air as we both looked at each other incredulously. What was wrong with her? Earlier she seemed to enjoy it, now she's pushing me away.

She didn't say a word, I was waiting. She just stared at me. I didn't know what she meant by that look. I tried moving towards her again but...

"Stop." She said weakly. Stop what? What we're doing?

"Stop what?"

"This." This? She wants to stop this?

"Alright, I'll stop." I said and took another step forward but she stretched her hand forward, her palm touching my chest, stopping me from coming closer. "What is it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry." Why is she the one apologizing? I don't understand. I took a step back, keeping my distance. I know that's going to make her feel better.

"Kido..." maybe I should tell her. "...I don't remember anything."

"What?"

"I don't remember what happened for the past week. After we went to my room for a reunion."

"You... don't?" I can see the disbelief in her eyes. So she remembers but not me.

"Before we got in this dimension... I- I had a vision of snakes choking us. All of us. And then I fainted and I saw our names. And when I woke up, it was after I saved Momo from drowning." I explained. Maybe she'd believe me. After all, she said she saw the names.

"S- So that means..." she paused for a moment there, as if trying to remember a memory.

"Why? What did I do?" She shook her head. "Please, I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't want to." I sighed in relief when I noticed that she's back to being normal now. No anxiety or fear or anything. But whatever my autopilot did to her was affecting her entirely. So I _have_ to know.

"I want to. Please."

And so I learned the terrible truth. The truth about me confessing to Enomoto-san instead of Kido. And what's worse was that Enomoto-san accepted my feelings, saying she also felt the same for me. No wonder Kido was so hesitant about kissing me. Or being with me. What's worse was, when I got drunk, I kissed Kido. And after that I confessed to Enomoto-san.

"I- That's not true." I told her.

"Even if it isn't, I don't want you to hurt Enomoto-san's feelings." She said. Why is she still trying to act like she's not affected by this?

"And I don't want to hurt you." I want her to know that it's her I choose.

"I know."

After saying so, she left. She left me alone. I was alone.

Staying inside that small room was what I did. I was confused. Somehow, a part of me was moving on it's own. A part of me was in control. But why? How? What is it? How is this happening? I was so filled with questions right now. I felt that I hurt Kido and at the same time I'm about to hurt Enomoto-san. Probably even hurt myself. Or even Konoha. I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially Kido.

But no matter what, I still feel that it's the first thing that I just did.

My thoughts were so filled with questions that I didn't notice Enomoto-san sitting beside me. I was only snapped back to reality when she places a palm on my shoulder.

"Kano-san..."

Enomoto-san...

I couldn't talk. I couldn't say anything. I 'confessed'. I don't know how to explain that it wasn't me because it _is_ me. I'm drunk, I could say that. But maybe not that drunk. Otherwise, Kido won't even be affected by the confession. Nor would Enomoto-san would take it seriously.

I felt a sudden shiver across my whole body. Why was that?

Tracing where the shivers came from. I saw Enomoto's hand in my special part. My most sensitive part. Why was she holding me there? I feel so hot! I stared at her, she didn't say anything, she just stared back at me.

Oh screw it! I'm doing this!

It was so hot! So hot! I was topless, so was she. I can't believe i'm actually doing this. After all that thinking over _not hurting Kido_ was completely washed away. I betrayed her. But a part of me wanted to say that she _permitted_ me to do it.

I'm currently arguing with myself while I screwed Enomoto. Well, I haven't really taken her skirt and undies off, but we're pretty tense so anytime soon she'd touch me- ahh- again... I didn't know she can be too rough at things like this.

"Kano-san?" that voice? Could it be?

I turned to the door where I heard the voice and there I saw. It was Takane Enomoto herself. It was only a matter of time before I realized... who was the girl I was currently making out with?

 **KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT**

Well guys? How is it? Sorry if there has to be scenes. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Round 2?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/ MEKAKU CITY ACTORS**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

Sorry for the late update and if this is short. I needed to explain it and I had a writer's block for the past weeks. Hope you enjoy!

 **CHAPTER THREE: ROUND 2?**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There were TWO Enomoto's! I'm not even sure whether or not I'd feel embarrassed that she saw me screwing her twin or that there are two Enomoto's staring at me so awkwardly.

"K- Kano, what are you doing?" The Enomoto who just arrived asked me. I wasn't sure how to answer her. It was just too awkward. I turned to the Enomoto beside me and she glared at the new arrival who looks like her.

"What do you think he's doing? He's loving me!" She exclaimed. This isn't good.

"Loving?" The other Enomoto looked at my eyes and I saw that her eyes were in pain.

"N- No this isn't what it seems!" I tried to explain.

"I don't know who this is or why she looks like me, but I hope you enjoy!" She yelled and ran away. I tried to go after her but the Enomoto beside me pulled me from going after her.

"She wants to be alone." She said.

"Alone? She's hurt!" I shouted. I don't care if I raised my voice to this version of Enomoto. I know that the real one was that one that I just hurt.

"You love ME!"

"I love HER! I don't know who you are or why you look like her but stay away from me!" I yanked my hand from her and ran after Enomoto. She can't. She can't let this misunderstand get to her.

I've already hurt Kido and she let me go to be with Enomoto. Now I hurt Enomoto too! What kind of a screwed up jackass am I?!

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to find Enomoto even after I went after her.

She's just... gone. Just like that.

"Shuuya! Where is everybody?" Shinta called out to me.

"I don't know." I'm not sure if I was glad to see him or not. I wasn't sure if he was real.

"Everyone just disappeared. I- I don't know what happened." Maybe. Just maybe. What if this is just a dream?

I gathered enough courage to do this so I took a deep breath and looked out the window. Shinta gave me a worried look. I didn't care. I was gonna do this. Shinta knew the look in my face so he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't."

"I have to wake up." I told him. This was just a dream. A horrible nightmare. That's all that is.

I ran as fast as I could towards the window, making a jump for it. This is it. No matter what the results are, I just wanted to get out of this misery. This nightmare. I don't want to be here anymore.

THUD!

I felt my headache as I woke up. I hoped so bad that it worked.

Looking around my surroundings, I found myself looking at the sky, I was lying down the grass. Did it work? Am I really back? The sun was blinding my eyes so I lifted my hand to cover the ray of the sun from attacking my eyes. That was better.

"Kano?" That voice. Please... please... please let it all be just a dream. This is the real world.

I turned to the owner of the voice after sitting up and see Momo staring at me in wonder.

"Momo? Did it work? Am I back?" I asked her. It would probably not make sense, but I needed to know. I needed to know.

"Kano you..." she cut herself off and pointed something behind me. I shifted from where I sit and saw broken pieces of glass on the grass. And in front of me is the window where I've jumped. Shinta staring at me with a wide smile in his face. I could tell he laughed.

"Did.. did I just jump from the first floor?" I asked.

"Y- yeah." Momo replied and Shinta couldn't restrain his laughs anymore. He let it out.

"Shuuya you were hilarious!"

"B- but-!" This isn't happening! I want to get home!

"After you got out the window, a glass vase fell on top of you so you were knocked out." Momo explained. "Seto apologizes for it."

Why did Seto just drop a glass vase in my head?

In my head?!

I reached for my head and find that it wasn't bleeding. I was fine!

How was that possible?!

"Shuuya for some reason we don't easily die here." Shinta explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"While you were well-" he scratched his cheek, as if thinking the words for what he has to say. "-playing around with Kido, we discovered that we're inside a game."

"Playing around? I wasn't-!" I cut myself off when I realized what he was talking about. When I was kissing Kido.

"Furthermore, this game has a set of rounds prepared for us. Currently we're in the second round." He continued.

"S- Second round? What's the first one?" I asked.

"To fight sickness. Seto and Marry were able to fight the disease when Seto discovered that true love's kiss was able to heal Marry." Momo explained.

W- What kind of sick game is this?!

"Second round involves a lookalike. We are to hunt it down before it destroys us." Shinta said, finally getting over his laughing state.

Lookalike huh? I guess that explains the two Enomoto appearing before me.

"Wait, does that mean this lookalike can be anyone?!" I'm the only one with this ability. This is MY specialty.

"Yeah. Momo was a victim. Hibiya too." Shinta replied.

"Don't tell me.. the lookalike screwed you guys." I squinted at Momo and she sniffed after gulping nervously.

"I- I thought it was Hibiya!" She confessed.

"You pedophile!" I teased her and she slaps me left and right, continuously telling me to apologize.

"For now, we need to find it and be careful with our HP." Shinta explained. "The reason you're still alive Kano, is because you have a 1000/1000 HP. Currently you only have 500/1000 HP."

"H- How can you see that?" He's beginning to talk like Enomoto-san.

"Look closely to me Shuuya. On top of my head you'll see a rectangular red bar right?" I did as he said and slowly, the bar he was telling was fading in.

"N- No way!" I exclaimed.

"The thing is, we don't see our own lives so we need someone to look at it for us. Each round the HP goes back to 1000."

"Does it increase? Or it simply stays as 1000?"

"We don't know yet. But I guess we'll figure out as we play the game." Momo answered.

"Well then, now that you're updated, let's find the others!" Shinta led the way and ran towards Seto and Marry's room upstairs. If we were going to find the lookalike, we need to group ourselves together.


	4. Chapter 4: Regroup

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

WARNING! Slight reference of sexual content in this chapter!

 **OrganOfFlames:** Thank you very much for your review, it helps a lot!

 **CHAPTER FOUR: REGROUP**

We needed to regroup. So we hurried to Seto and Marry's location, hoping the doppelganger doesn't get there first. But in our surprise, the moment we entered the room, we saw them being intimate.

Is this really the time for this Seto? I'm one to talk.

Unless one of them is the doppelganger. That was the only explanation. But these two loves each other so it's also possible they are being themselves.

"M- Maybe we should give them some privacy." Momo muttered and backs away.

"Y- Yeah. Let's get back to them later." Shinta agreed and we silently close the door.

"Alright, where to next?" I asked them. They seemed to be turned on as I am after seeing Seto and Marry. And even if the door was closed their moans were so loud. "We should get far from here." I suggested.

"Good idea." Shinta said and led the way towards the location of Haruka.

Haruka was comforting Hibiya who locked himself inside a classroom. He was also a victim of the doppelganger. Maybe a little tease wouldn't be bad. I turned to Momo with a smirk.

"Look what you did." I told her and she was guilty about it.

"I- I didn't do anything! I was also a victim remember?!" she exclaimed.

"And Hibiya is a victim too."

"They're both victims." Shinta defended. I thought he was mad but then he chuckled. "Like you weren't a victim Shuuya."

"Well.." alright, he wins.

"What do I do? He won't stop crying." said Haruka.

"I'll go look for Aya-chan. Maybe she can talk to him." Shinta suggested.

"But we're supposed to regroup! Not split up!" Momo whined. She was right though. We can't split up when we have to regroup. We even have to leave Marry and Seto.

"Momo has a point. We should gather everyone so we can tell them about this round. I'll go call Seto and Marry." I offered.

"Okay. I'll be off then. Momo, stay here with Konoha, we'll be back!" Shinta ordered and dashed away.

He didn't give her a chance to talk because he already left. I patted her in the back and made my way back to where we left the two earlier. I couldn't bring myself to see anything so I knocked on the door first.

No one answered.

The moans were still there so they're still rocking each other. I knocked again. Louder this time. But then Marry started screaming, she's probably cumming by now. Crap! This isn't helping. It feels like I'm masturbating. I slide the door open, closing my eyes to prevent myself from seeing anything. I can't let them do more or else I'll be forced to really masturbate.

"A- Ah, Marry, Seto, I'm sorry to interrupt but-" and BAM! Something hits my face as I fell down backwards. Marry screams. "H- Hold on my eyes are closed!" I assured her.

Okay, I must be pretty desperate. Wrong move.

I closed the door again before something is thrown to my face. I leaned on the door.

"Get dressed you two! We have a lot to do!" I told them while I massage my head. I hope that doesn't diminish my HP.

When they were done, we reunited with the others.

Marry spoke with Momo about Seto doing a good job winning Round 1, saving her life and doing her good. I didn't want to listen for more so I went to a corner to think.

So this school is a game? We were enrolled here to play a game? Or our parents had no idea it was a game? Or the school has no connection or anything, something bad just happens to pop out? Or a bad guy came in and we just happen to be victims?

It's too much of a coincidence, too many questions but no answers!

But if it's a game, Enomoto-san is most likely to figure out what to do. I guess. Shinta too.

"Is everyone here?" asked Shinta was asking, doing a head count silently.

"I couldn't find Ene-san anywhere." Ayano stated. Shinta stopped counting.

"So only Takane is not here?" He asked, repeating his head count. Silently.

I looked around, thinking maybe Kido isn't here. She's probably mad at me. I didn't mean to. Who am I kidding, excuses won't fix anything. I glanced around, over at Marry and Momo, or anywhere in the corners of the classroom but I didn't see her.

"Ki-" I was about to speak up but.. she was right there. Right beside Shinta and I didn't see her.

"We're all here except Enomoto-san." She said.

"Okay. So that means that the doppelganger has her." Shinta concluded.

"How can you conclude that easy? The doppelganger could be one of us already!" Hibiya exclaimed, cautiously staring at everyone. Especially Momo.

"H- Hibiya I'm sorry already!" Momo cried.

"I- It's not that!" He tried to explain. Blushing as he stuttered.

"Hey, there's no time for young love. We need to win this round." Shinta told them coldly, but deep inside, he's probably laughing.

"Brother!"

"But Amamiya has a point." agreed Aya-chan. "What if the doppelganger is already here? Pretending to be one of us? Ene-san could be missing on purpose so we'd think she's the one."

"Yeah Shintaro." Seto backed her up.

"Wait a minute! Why are you all against me?! I'm just saying my thoughts, it can change!"

Hmm. Both sides has a point. Enomoto-san could really be taken by the doppelganger right now, locked her up somewhere and when we see the her, it could be the imposter already. But then, Hibiya's idea of the imposter being present among our midst could also be possible. He could already be pretending to be one of us, confusing us.

Which gave me an idea.

"Say, which one of us did the doppelganger already copied?" I asked.

"Momo and Hibiya." Kokonose pointed out.

"Really Haruka?!" Momo cried.

"It's true."

"Other than them, who else?" I continued. I want to know something. No, I want to confirm something.

"Just them." Shinta shrugged.

"No. Enomoto-san was already copied. I was the victim." I corrected. "And since the imposter already copied her appearance once, he or she already took a different appearance now."

"Where did you get that idea, Shuuya?" Shinta asked.

"Is it true that Kano's actually saying something that makes sense?" that hurts, Seto.

"Think about it, no one has been copied twice, right?" I told them.

"True that." Aya-chan, thank you!

"So there's a possibility that one of us, who are not copied yet, is the imposter." Marry said with understanding.

"But the question is, which one?" Kido said, looking at me. Is she thinking I'm the imposter? Come on! I have a little bit of intelligence nonetheless.

"There's only one way to find out." I told them and walked towards Kido, kissing her in front of everyone.

"S- Shuuya! What are you doing?!" Shinta shouted.

"Kano!" Marry yelled.

"What are you doing to captain?!" Hibiya also shouts.

I ignored their yelling and shouting and continued until I felt that Kido had returned the kiss, moaning. I smirked before grabbing her hand twisting it, throwing her to the floor.

"She's the imposter!"

"WHAT?!" Okay, they still don't believe me. Don't I deserve to solve at least one round? After all, this person stole my uniqueness.

"As we've all noticed, the doppelganger is fond of having sex with us. When I first kissed Kido, the real one, she pushed me away. I tried again and she rejected. So how come this one permitted me and in front of everyone?" That's my first evidence.

"N- No wonder." Momo said, hesitantly glancing at Hibiya.

"Y- Yeah." Hibiya did the same.

"Second, Kido isn't here right now because she told me she won't be here." A lie. But it would work. Now that I made my first point. I don't know where she's gone too, but if she's hurting, she's crying in a corner where no one sees her.

"We're assuming that's the real one?" asked Seto.

"Yes. That was my last encounter with her though." I clarified. "Third, this Kido," I eyed the imposter "is aiming at her next victim, Shinta. I saw those lustful eyes wanting to jump on him anytime soon."

"W- What?!" Shinta's eyes twitched, relieved. "That was close.."

"Then where's the real Takane?" asked Kokonose.

"She's.." probably also hiding somewhere. Since she's mad at me, she probably doesn't want to see me. "..she'll show up soon."

"Okay so how do we win this game? Do we kill the imposter?" Aya-chan asked. Honestly, I have no idea.

The imposter pushed me away, groaning and scratching her head.

"You win." she said in defeat. "Once I am caught and everyone or at least the majority believes, I will surrender and accept my loss." She added.

After her words, we all felt a sudden relief, I can see everyone's HP recovering, charging back to 1000. Everyone is seeing the same thing. I was hoping, and well, waiting for any new features to show up, but nothing else seems to happen.

"Round 3 will begin." the imposter announced before she faded away.

 **KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT**

Sorry for uploading very late. It's RDU but still.. I kinda had writer's block.

Hope you enjoyed!

If you're interested to see more fics that I made, I also wrote for Detective Conan, Nanatsu No Taizai, Mirai Nikki and Tokyo Ghoul! Feel free to check it out in my _Library_. For more inquiries, feel free to check my profile for announcements of your favorite stories! For questions, feel free to drop by reviews or send me a message. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: PvP

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: February 13. 2016.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Vocalove:** Thank you for your review *laughs* it made me smile.

 **Mochacho:** Rest assured my dear reviewer, you'll know what happened to Kido and Takane in this chapter!

Well, enjoy reading!

 **CHAPTER FIVE: PvP**

How did we end up in this situation again?

Right. We entered the school and we all ended up being stuck in this game dimension of some sort. We are powerless against the dimension. The only thing we could do is win the round that the dimension is giving us. All we could do was wait for the Third Round to begin. Hopeless.

Takane and Kido still haven't come back. And that's my fault.

All of us decided to stick together, not wanting to get tricked by anymore doppelgangers. Momo suggested that we search for Enomoto and Kido but I told them that the two would return eventually.

"What if they are captured?" wondered Hibiya.

"We would've been notified, right?" says Shinta.

"But the last round just ended. Shouldn't they be safe?" Momo said.

"Seto, think maybe you can hear out their thoughts?" I asked. These questions that none of us could answer is making me feel like somehow they're in danger.

"I respect their thoughts. I won't." Seto disagrees.

"But Kousuke, we need to know if they're alright." Momo tried convincing him.

Suddenly, Konoha got up. He's as apathetic as ever. But he had an idea that I can't believe no one else thought of. We all looked at him as he stood from where he sat.

"Where are you going Kokonose?" asked Shinta.

"To look for them." he said simply.

"But we're not supposed to split up." Shinta reasoned.

"No it's okay." Ayano said and went beside Konoha. "We could look for them together."

"Yeah. It's better than waiting her and doing nothing." Marry agreed and went beside Ayano.

"Not bad, Haruka-senpai!" Momo shouted and ran after them.

I shrugged and turned to Shinta. The girls took lead and we followed.

As time passes by, I was getting used to how the environment changes every now and then. Sometimes the school will look as if abandoned, sometimes it looked as if it was recently cleaned. It changes seasons I guess.

"Hmm. If we were Takane, where would we hide?" Shinta was thinking out loud.

"She wouldn't hide. She'd spend her time playing RPG or something." Hibiya guessed. He was looking out the window, not taking our search seriously.

"It's possible." Momo nodded. Shinta and I would narrow our eyes at her. "What? I didn't agree with Hibiya for lustful reasons!"

Shinta and I chuckled silently, teasing Momo who went beside Ayano, faking her tears as she begs for Ayano to scold Shinta and I. As if that would work. Shinta and I continued our silent snickers.

"Can't you guys act a bit more serious?" Seto said. "Ene-chan and Kido are still missing."

"Kido could be around here, following us without anyone seeing her." Shinta said lazily, his eyes glancing at random directions.

"Shintaro, Shuuya.." Ayano pulled him and I to a closer look at the person standing at the hallway, blocking our way.

"He's not one of us. So he's obviously one of them." Hibiya stated confidently. This kid has gotten cocky.

"Bingo!" replied the man. He somehow resembles Kenjirou but his clothes resembles Konoha's. "I will be the person to beat on the Third Round. It's called a PvP."

"Player versus player." Shinta said excitedly. "Alright, tell me the rules and let's end this."

"Oh you'll take me on?" the man challenged.

Ayano pulls Shinta before he could even act. We can't just act recklessly. We don't know what kind of person he is yet, what his strength or weakness is. Not to mention, the mechanics of how the third round works.

As usual, a leader steps in front.

"So how do we play this round?" asked Ayano.

"Simple. You have three chances to beat me on a one-on-one. Failure to abide these simple rules will mean your defeat and of course, death."

Hibiya gulped and kept his distance from the man. Momo gripped his hand, also afraid of the stranger. Shinta and I weren't afraid, we were challenged but at the same time threatened. This guy isn't someone normal and should not be underestimated.

Ayano turned back to us for a meeting.

"Three chances. Which one of us goes first?" she asked.

"That would be me." Shinta confidently pointed a thumb at himself.

"So cool bro!" Momo cheered.

"This'll end in no time. So watch closely." he said and approached the stranger.

"Oh, so you're the one to get hurt first?" he smirked. "I'll try not to kill you."

"I get a weapon too don't I?"

"Anything that suits you."

Out of thin air, two AMT AutoMag 440 appeared in the stranger's hands. Shinta was taken aback. I had to take a protective stance in case he shoots Ayano or anyone else. I went in front and so did Konoha and Seto. Hibiya was expected to hide behind Momo.

It took time before Shinta's weapon appeared. A sniper rifle.

"So shall we start?"

Shinta glanced behind him. He can't risk getting us involved in their fight.

"They shouldn't be involved in our fight. We should go somewhere else." He offered.

"Of course they aren't. I would be breaking the rules." chuckled the man. "You have five minutes to get ready."

"Hmph! Don't be so sure."

Somehow, I have a feeling how this would end. The two separated ways. Momo and the rest cheered Shinta up. They needed to give him a little motivation. He's motivated alright, but he needs to listen up the arrogant side.

The next thing we know is that there were gunshots being fired at the rooftop.

"Is he going to be alright?" Momo was worried.

"Don't worry, Shinta is good at what he does!" I tried to keep them calm.

But I shouldn't have said that because a bit later, Shinta screamed and all of us rushed to the rooftop to see how he's doing. His health bar shows 102/1000. I ran to cover him with my body, the rest followed.

If this stranger cannot hurt us because the rules is a one-on-one, then he wouldn't shoot. I can't let him kill Shinta.

"Two chances left." he said. "Who's next?"

"Give us time to think." I told him and we carried Shinta to a classroom downstairs. He wasn't bleeding, but he felt weak.

"Geez brother! How could you make us worry like that!" Momo shouted.

"He's good." He complimented.

"We shouldn't give him too much good words." Hibiya said.

"We have two more tries, don't worry." Marry tried to cheer up the mood but it didn't help. Who would we send?

"I'll try talking to Enomoto-san. She's also good at this." I told them.

"That's a good idea Shuuya!" Shinta said cheerfully.

"But where do we find her?" Momo asked.

Then Ayano walks to a corner and smiled, putting both hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side. I had a feeling that she knew who was standing there, listening to our conversation.

"What do you think, Tsubomi?" she asked.

We all turned to her direction and there she was. Tsubomi revealed herself. She's been there all along.

"I don't know." her arms were crossed, her hood over her head. Surely she doesn't want to make eye contact with any of us, especially me.

"Ah Kido! You've been there all along! How could you act so invisible?!" Shinta, that's not nice to say.

"Oh we're playing ghost again?" Marry asked. Not you too Marry.

"Uh no. Kido-san was just hiding." Seto answered.

"Maybe you can fight him. Play invisible and attack him from behind." Momo had the greatest idea ever.

"That's a good one Momo!" I raised my hand for a high five, Momo was about to hit my palm with hers but then..

"I can't play." Kido stated.

"EH?!" Momo and i will not take no for an answer.

"Why not, Tsubomi?" asked Ayano. Kido didn't say a word and just pointed up at her health bar, revealing a 226/1000.

"Huh? But shouldn't you recover already? Shuuya just saved us at the second round!" Shinta said.

"There are four chances. I played the first chance." she explained.

"You lost? And he didn't kill you?" I asked. I didn't want to sound like a worried lover, but if that man almost killed Shinta, why didn't he kill Kido?

"I ran. That's how he found you guys."

Figures. That's why he just arrived at the hallway. He lost sign of Kido because she turned 'ghost' again and ran to our direction. I sighed and the rest of the gang were troubled.

"Maybe I can try again." Shinta suggested.

"Don't be stupid, Shintaro!" Ayano scolded. "If one of us die, we don't know if they will come back."

"Then we'll find out." he shrugged.

"Not that way."

"Ene-san is watching you from the other building." Kido said in general, but since she was looking at me, I could tell she wanted to relay me a message.

"Okay how about this, while Kano searches for Enomoto-san, I will fight the bad guy!" Momo raised her fist in the air, pumping with confidence but we quickly dismissed her suggestion. Sort of.

"Good idea. But we're not sending you in." Shinta said.

"Konoha, you can do this!" I patted Konoha in the back.

"Got it."

And so I separated myself from them to go to Enomoto's location. She was indeed at the other building. She was done watching. She was simply sitting at the desk, swinging both legs back and forth, alternately.

"Enomoto-san.." how do I apologize?

"I'm not mad at you, Kano." she said. I don't believe her.

"Why won't you help us then?"

"The lookalike you.. he said that you love someone else." I internally gulped. I guess I can't lie anymore. "That confession you made.. you didn't mean it, did you?"

"Enomoto-san, I-"

"I don't want excuses. Just the truth, Kano."

"I don't remember a thing." I told her the truth. I really didn't know of it until Kido told me.

"Thank you."

I didn't understand what it was for. But after that she pulled me by the hand and went back with everyone else. When we got there, Konoha was almost dying. 62/1000. He was being pulled back by everyone else because he still wanted to fight.

"Don't fight anymore Haruka!" Shinta tried his best to pull the big guy away.

"One chance left." said the man, cracking his neck as he watched how pathetic Shinta and the others were.

"Alright then. Fight me." Enomoto said bravely.

"A girl?" he scoffed. "I won't go easy on you."

"Same here." Enomoto looked really serious. Guns appearing in both her hands just as it did on the stranger.

"Where do we fight, miss?"

"Don't call me miss. I'm the known Senkou no Maihime, Ene you fool!" she's surely a different person when playing a shooting game.

"Of course, Ene-san." mocked the man and cocked his head towards the stairs to the rooftop.

Enomoto-san turned to me all of the sudden, her eyes going back and forth from something. The fire exit. At first I didn't understand what she was trying to say, but a few more seconds she repeated it before turning away, I smiled at her. I got it.

I pulled Kido closer to tell her about the plan. I pointed my head towards the fire exit and she quickly caught up. We led everyone to the fire exit and when everyone was gone, Enomoto-san started firing at the man. Kido and I kept ourselves hidden and watched the fight.

"Quite crafty, aren't you Ene-san?" complimented the man, hiding behind a wall.

"Nice try taking me to a place without anywhere to hide." she smirked.

"Hmm. Smart girl."

Enomoto-san took the second attack, charging towards the man without fear. She fired her weapon and I'm not even sure if she was worried about her accuracy. The man went out of hiding and fired back, it missed Enomoto-san and she was already in front of him when he knew it.

She pointed her gun at him, scaring him with it but she didn't fire. She just pointed it at him. What she did was kick him in his groin. I couldn't help but laugh. Kido hits me in the shoulder, telling me to be quiet. I tried restraining my laughs.

The man was taken by surprise by the sudden attack, he gripped hard on his AutoMag, about to point it at Enomoto-san to shoot her but Enomoto saw it coming already. She shoots him in the head, his life draining from 10.000/10/000 to 0. It was a quick fight. The man pixelated away. I turned to Kido to see that her health bar recovered back to 1000. I was glad.

"Round Three complete!" Enomoto exclaimed, raising a peace sign at me and Kido.

I guess not all rounds are so bad.

 **KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT**

Hope you enjoyed it!

If you are interested in more fics that I wrote, I also wrote for Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki and Nanatsu No Taizai. Feel free to check it out. Also, watch out for announcements in my profile! For questions, feel free to drop a review or message me.

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6: JUMP!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: February 23. 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Vocalove:** No problem my beloved reader and viewer! I am happy to respond to happy reviewers *chuckles*. And well, the last chapter was really meant for Ene *smiles*.

 **Mochacho:** I'm sorry to have worried you my friend. I don't have an exact date for uploading chapters for this story, it's an RDU. But you can check out my profile for announcements. *smiles*.

 **WARNING! A scene in this chapter might not be of your liking. It's not sexual content, more like a.. it's hinted in the first scene below.**

 **CHAPTER SIX: JUMP!**

Round Four. How many round do we have to finish exactly? Maybe if we finish all rounds, we can all go home.

Tsk. I can go back to my super rich but lame family while everyone else can go back to their happy lives. I guess I shouldn't be selfish about it. I'll do my best to get everyone home.

Kido though.. if she doesn't have anywhere else to stay, maybe.. maybe she can stay with me.

Everyone of us were gathered in one classroom, afraid of more doppelgangers showing up. Every round our opponent changes. But still, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Big bro.. I'm getting scared." Momo said all of the sudden, breaking the silence. No one was talking.

No one died or will die, but the scary thought that we might never be able to go home ever again, the thought that our lives will revolve around this world, this dimension.. we're all afraid that we will be stuck here forever.

"It's okay Momo. We'll get out of here. I promise." Shinta assured, hugging his younger sister for comfort.

We didn't know how long has passed. There's no day or night in this world, the environment changes from time to time, the atmosphere is always silent and gloomy no matter how hard well all try to liven up the place.

"Kano!" Seto shouted, pointing behind me.

I was leaning on the wall next to the window. I turned to the window and everyone else followed to where he pointed his finger. There was a figure of someone on top of one of the buildings.

"A person!" Marry exclaimed.

"How do we know it's not just one of them?" Hibiya said. He's gone paranoid.

"Yeah, the next round could've started." Ene stated.

"Probably. But if it's a person it could also be a victim!" I told them. I was too much of an optimist.

I wanted to cling onto hope. To believe in something that will help me- us, find a way out of here. I know there's a way out. We just have to find it and if there are obstacles, then we have to fight through them.

I took the lead when I ran out of the classroom, everyone followed. It was a long run, to go all the way to the other building and running up the stairs to the rooftop. It was tiring but hopefully it was worth it.

He had headphones hanging around his neck, he wore a white shirt and a red jacket similar to Shinta. He had odd markings on the side of his face.

"I've been waiting, players." he stated.

Players. When he said that, we all knew that he was the opponent for the next round.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Don't tell me, you're up for another one-on-one?" Shinta said lazily. He wanted to make a wild guess and expect that he was right and pretend he got lucky with his guess. I know his style.

"Nope. I'm here to play chase." he said, turning to us with an odd grin.

"Play chase?" Hibiya looks around, seeing that we were in a rooftop, possibility of falling is present.

"Yes Amamiya-kun. I want you and everyone else to chase me. I cannot kill you but you cannot kill me. I have no health bar as you can see." He pointed above his head where an empty space was. "All that matters is that one of you is able to touch me."

"Hey Shuuya, if he's this cocky about being touched, this means that he's.." Shinta told me, lowering his voice.

"Yeah." I agree with him. This person.. he can't be anyone normal or simple.

"This round is called Catch the Jumper!" he said, shifting his mood to a lively one.

Suddenly, the lights played like a disco ball. Different colors flashed around the sky. Blue, red, green, yellow, pink. You name it. We all looked around, expecting that the lights and change of colors has any effect on us, but it was only because of the Jumper's mood.

"Once we touch you this round ends, correct?" Ayano asked.

"Yes."

"So what are your skills?"

At first we didn't understand why she was asking that, but then we realized she was gathering information about what we're up against. Since the round hasn't officially started, we could still ask questions.

"Well, since they call me the Jumper, I can jump high or low, fast and slow." he explained with a smile.

"That's it?" Hibiya was expecting he'd say something else. And the Jumper chuckled, talking a few steps towards us but we took a few steps backward. We couldn't risk being near him.

But if he said we can't kill him and he can't kill us, then what are we afraid of?

"Well, I can go through anything solid. Non-living matter that is." he added. As if he wasn't interested in it.

"No wonder he was up for the chase! His skills are unfair!" Momo whined.

"Oh come on! There's ten of you and one of me. I know you guys also have your own special powers." he taunted. Momo's whining stopped. "Shall we begin then?"

None of us answered. Shinta was already behind him, silently sneaking to touch him from behind but he smirked. He knew. He spun half 360 degrees and Shinta fell down on the ground, he missed. Then my eyes widened when I saw the Jumper made a high jump, so high that he was able to reach the rooftop on the next building.

"Crap that was close!" Shinta yelled in frustration.

"He's gonna tire us out this way." I said.

"We need a good plan for this." Seto said.

All of us eyed the Jumper that was now standing on the next building.

"He knows Kido was there too." Ayano asserted.

"Tsubomi was there?" Seto asked and turned to the once-empty area. Kido was there, standing, looking at her own hand.

"He must've heard you coming." Marry said.

"He's hot." Kido mumbled as she continued to stare at her hand. I pouted. What does she mean by that? I eyed her hand closely, seeing light smoke coming from her singed hand.

"You touched him?" Hibiya asked, a hint of excitement and curiosity.

"No. A few inches before I could touch him, I felt my hand burning." Kido explained. Marry walked towards her to pull her by the wrist and have a good look at her hand. It was burned indeed. If she hadn't pulled it away from him, her flesh would be damaged a lot.

"So not only does he have high jumping powers and going through solid matters, he also has a protective barrier!" Hibiya panicked.

"Calm down! We can do this!" Shinta tried to lift the atmosphere.

"How can we get through him if we can't even touch him?!"

"Maybe it's just his jacket." Ene said. Her hand on her hip.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"It can't be a coincidence that his jacket is somehow similar to Master's."

"You still call me that?" Shinta said, raising a brow on her.

"Just now."

"Then how do we touch him without touching his jacket? He's fast, vigilant and he can jump meters high." Seto said.

"Hibiya, can you see how our future will turn out?" Aya-chan asked him. But Hibiya shook his head.

"My powers doesn't work when a round begins." he replied.

"Come to think of it, some powers doesn't work on certain rounds." Seto realized.

"It can't be helped." I muttered and looked back at the Jumper. He was still there, standing, waiting for us. It feels like he's mocking us this way.

"Hey, if the last round was meant for me, who's meant for _this_ round?" Ene asked.

Hmm, she has a point. Enomoto-san was our wild card the last round. It was a PvP round that both Shinta and Ene specializes in but since Shinta lost, it was a round meant for Enomoto-san. The second round was meant for me. The first one was probably meant for Seto or Marry.

So far, this dimension seems like it was really created for all of us. Like each round is intended for one of us. Or it belongs to a pair like Seto and Marry? I'm not quite sure. The rounds began even if not all players are present. Does it mean that any player can come anytime?

Maybe there will be ten rounds since there are ten players. It's plausible right?

"It's probably meant for Big bro now! Since it's his jacket." Momo said.

"That can't be a basis." Enomoto-san muttered. "But hey, maybe it is. We'll see."

"Alright then! To catch the Jumper!" Shinta was pumped up.

"But aren't you forgetting someone?" Aya-chan said, her eyes gazing on a certain someone.

"Konoha?" Hibiya said, his eye twitching.

"Don't tell me.." Shinta's heart felt a pang of pain and jealousy. There's a possibility this round isn't his.

"You'll have your spotlight soon." Kido told him and walked towards the stairway to run after the Jumper. I took a glance of her health bar before she turned invisible. 906/1000. It seems that the protection of the Jumper took a toll on her. It's not a simple barrier.

 **KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

"Over there!" Shinta shouted, pointing at the Jumper standing at the edge of the rooftop.

Konoha nodded and ran towards the Jumper. The Jumper had a smirk on his face as he waited for Konoha to come near before taking a leap behind Konoha and ran towards Shinta and I. We positioned ourselves, ready to catch him but he slides his foot and he stumbled, ending up to roll over the passed by us, going straight for the stairway.

"Haruka, stay here, we'll get him out!" Shinta ordered and we ran after the Jumper.

Konoha destroys the pathway when he chased the Jumper inside one of the buildings. It was hard for us to pass by. So we gave him the rooftops as his territory.

We passed by Hibiya who was already panting, he was lying down on the floor, catching his breath.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shinta yelled.

"I'm tired already! I can't run!" Hibiya shouted back, I noticed his health bar was slowly draining from 1000/1000, it was 989/1000 and counting. I turned to Shinta to see his health bar, his health bar was also slowly draining.

"Shinta.. this can't be good. He can't kill us but if we all tire out, we'll die."

"Darn it!"

"Where did he go Hibiya?" I asked. Hibiya no longer spoke, wanting to calm his breathing. He pointed at the classroom. Shinta and i entered and saw the Jumper smiling, waiting for us to come and chase him.

Then he jumps out the window.

At first I was bothered but I realized we were on the second floor. I can take a small damage from the fall. I told Shinta to take the stairs though. Not all of us should waste our life for this. He nodded and went towards the stairs.

"Want to take the glory for yourself?" said the Jumper. It was just the two of us now.

"I want to end this." But if my round has ended, I'll lose. This isn't meant for me. I'm not the one who should be here. It should be.. Konoha!

"Missed!" the Jumper teased as he dodged the sudden jump that Konoha made. He almost touched the Jumper but as Kido mentioned earlier, there was a hot barrier protecting him. Konoha didn't feel it though.

The Jumper jumped to a window on the fifth floor and stuck his tongue out towards us before entering.

"Geez!"

"I'm sorry." Konoha said.

"Don't worry about it Konoha. We'll get him for sure. We just need a plan. A good one."

"Kano! Did you get him yet?" Marry asked, breathing heavily. She wasn't even running much to be honest. I sighed internally and shook my head.

"He's too aware of his surroundings."

"Maybe Momo can distract him!" Hmm. A good one Marry, maybe Momo-chan can use her powers.

The next thing we knew was that Seto, Shinta, Ene and Ayano are at the rooftop, running after the Jumper.. Shinta was taking the lead, I can see the determination in his eyes. He was really into this. But he was going too fast and they were getting near the edge of the rooftop, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Shinta stop!" I yelled.

But he couldn't hear me. He was too focused and I was too far.

"What is it, Kano?" asked Konoha.

"Shinta's-" I wasn't able to finish because suddenly the Jumper made a long leap from one rooftop to another. Shinta wasn't able to halt in time. He was going to fall. If he falls from that height, he's surely going to die even if he has a health of 977/1000 and draining. "SHINTA!"

"Shintaro-kun!" Marry screamed.

Konoha saw my point and made his jump. Everything happened so fast. Ayano caught Shinta by his jacket, pulling him back and she falling. Konoha landed on Shinta, pushing him away from the edge, failing to get a hold of Aya-chan.

Everything went out like it was on a slow motion. It was both fast and slow at the same time. Kido and Seto tried to reach for Aya-chan's hand as they ran their fastest after her. But they were a few inches late as they also failed to reach for her hand.

When Shinta landed on the floor, he pushes Konoha away from him and ran towards the edge, getting in between Seto and Kido, stretching his arm towards Ayano who was now falling mid air down the ground. I ran towards Aya-chan. I wanted to catch her, to save her. I can't be a failure as well.. I have to.. I HAVE TO..

"AYANO!" Shinta screamed.

"AYA-CHAN!" I stretched my arm as well, as if my arm could reach the falling Ayano.

But even I was a failure. I watched as Ayano fall on the ground, her bones cracking and dislocating, her skin and flesh torn by the dislocated bones. There were no blood, her health bar was blinking red and showing '0'. She was dead. And I had a good view of her death, her corpse..

" **AYANO! NOOOOO!** " Shinta continued to cry out.

All I could do was cry silently as I fell on my knees. I stared at Ayano's body.. her lifeless body..

 **KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

"You said you cannot kill us!" I yelled at the Jumper. I faced the Jumper. He jumped in front of me with a sad look. Marry was behind me.

"I didn't kill her. Her death is the fall. She saved a player." he explained, he didn't sound like he was defending himself, simply explaining why this had to happen. Why it happened. Even so.. I cannot accept this.

"Still! If you weren't running.. if you.." I gritted my teeth as tears flowed from my eyes down my cheeks.

"It's how the game works. What happens to you and the other players because of your recklessness and carelessness isn't my fault."

"Aaaagh!" I tried to land a blow on him but he effortlessly dodged to the right. "Fight me you jackass!"

"If your fist hits me, it's considered as touching me. I can't let it happen."

"Kano.." Marry was out of words because of what happened. Aya-chan was the first death since we got here. And if there's a first.. there's a strong possibility of a second death to happen.

Konoha arrives from a jump and grabs the Jumper by his jacket and hits him.

"I will never forgive you.. for this.." he said, his tone.. he was in pain. "..but I will also.. not forgive myself.." the Jumper walked towards him and Konoha hits him again, stronger this time. The Jumper fell on the ground due to the impact of the punch.

I was out of words to see Konoha fall on his knees, breaking down in tears.

"..to have this body.. I was supposed to protect my friends! But I.. I..!" Konoha has never expressed this much feelings before.

The Jumper smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is your win. Haruka." the Jumper said and slowly he pixelated away. And so did Ayano's body. The round ended with a tragic incident where everyone was left without words to say. Shinta arrived and was only able to glance at Ayano's body because it was taken away since the round ended.

All of us..

..all of us were in sorrow..

 **KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT-KAGEROUPROJECT**

How was it? Sorry if a character died. I've set about two or three plot twists here. So I hope you guys stay tuned until it ends.

For more fanfics that I wrote, try Detective Conan, Nanatsu No Taizai, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki and Tokyo Ghoul! For announcements regarding your favorite fic, check out my profile! For questions, drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7: Feasting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 1, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Vocalove:** *laughs* Yep, Kano has a competition. But don't worry, the Jumper isn't anyone main. Thanks for your review!

 **PASTA:** Thank you for your two reviews! I'm sorry if you had to witness Ayano's death *chuckles* I really am. And don't worry, there will be a twist in this story. You'll see once it ends *smiles*. Thanks again!

 **Mochacho:** Hey, thanks for the review! And I hope the feels is a good one. They say I'm good at giving feels, so I'm trying to improve it more. See you on the next chapter! Or well, here. *laughs*.

Read on!

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: FEASTING**

Round Five will begin or has already began.

We were all walking back inside the building, taking shelter from the rainy weather. It's the first time it rained here. Or maybe it's the effect of Ayano's death. All of us were quiet, all mourned, not one said a word after everyone learned her death.

Not even me. The person ever so jolly, now I couldn't even smile.

As we entered the building, a woman wearing a purple dress approached us. We could only assume she's the fifth round opponent.

"Can't you give us a break?!" Shinta yelled. "Already sending the next bad guy after us!"

"Shinta.." I wanted to calm him down. This woman did nothing but her presence just get on everyone's nerves. Shinta was right.

How could they send the next opponent already? How could they be insensitive about what we're going through? Someone had just died and this someone was very special and very dear to all of us!

"I.. I didn't come here to fight." said the woman.

"Then what are you here for?" Hibiya asked.

"As a mark that you have passed four rounds, you are given a celebration. A feast."

"We don't have time for a feast!" Shinta was about to stomp toward her and hit her with all his might. Seto and I just blocked him from doing so.

"Big brother.." Momo mumbled.. she was worried too of course. She knows how much Shinta loves Ayano, how important she was to him.

"Well, I think that Aya-chan would want us to celebrate our success." I told them. I had to step up, I had to do something. If I won't, then Ayano's death will break us apart. The bond that Ayano created for us. I can't let it be destroyed.

"I agree with Kano." Kido said.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd want us to be sad about this." Marry nodded.

"Let's turn our mourning into a celebration. For Aya-chan." I told Shinta.

It took time for Shinta to actually agree but he forced a smile. It was a start. We all turned to the woman and she smiled at us as she led us to a classroom where food was served for us. Which reminds me, I haven't eaten anything since I got here. I never noticed because I never got hungry.

All of us ate with joy, despite having the thought of Ayano still in our heads.

We just decided to bring the best our of her. I'm sure that's what she'd want. Right Aya-chan?

While eating, who would've known that something terrible would happen again? And we were all stupid to actually let our guard down! We have underestimated who we are facing! How could we actually trust this woman?

We only realized that Shinta was right, that the woman was the bad guy, that the fifth round has begun, when Marry started coughing and fell unconscious. She was the victim again. Surely no one can finish this round but Seto.

The woman started laughing viciously.

"You all fell for it!" She teased.

"What did you do to Marry?!" Seto shouts. Marry was in his arms.

"She brought this on herself. There is only one item that has poison and she's the lucky person to have eaten it!" she continued her laughing.

"Curse you!" Seto yelled. He placed Marry on the ground and attacks the woman but Shinta and I grabbed hold of him. This woman haven't explained the rules of this round yet.

"We can't kill her yet." we told him.

"She.. she poisoned Marry! I can't let her get away with it!"

"Seto, we all feel the same, but we need her instructions!" Shinta reproached.

From this day onwards, we have learned never to trust any person that isn't one of us. And when I say 'anyone', I mean, ANYONE that we will meet and encounter in this world. We will not let our guard down. Not now that one life is taken and the other is in danger.

"Hurry up and tell us the rules of this round!" Enomoto-san inquired.

"Gutsy and demanding." she laughed. "But since I had my fun, I will tell you the rules. The round is called A Life for a Life.. Your friend who ate the poisonous apple will die after twenty four hours unless one of you is willing to offer his or her life for her."

"W- What kind of nonsense is that?!" Seto has never been so mad.

"This game is one sided! Either way one of us will die!" Shinta argued.

"No one had to die if none of you had eaten that apple." she defended.

"You didn't tell us that one of the food we are consuming is poisonous!" Enomoto-san was also angry. None of us liked the situation.

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased. "Besides, that's how the round works. It's up to you to figure it out." she giggled evilly. "But I have to say, I am amused by your softness. All of you entertained me!"

"Kano.. we've heard the rules.. can we..?" Seto asked silently. His knuckles crunching.

Shinta and I looked at each other. The turns to the woman.

"If we kill you, will it make a difference?" I asked. Killing someone.. we've never done that before. But if it's for the sake of saving one of us, then we have to go through with it. She only beamed at me.

"Well let me think.. how about you try killing me and see what happens?" she challenged.

Shinta and I released Seto. We're not going to hold back. The Jumper already took a lot from us, this woman will NOT do the same. Just when we were about to charge towards her, Kido cleared her throat.

"Don't!" she said aloud.

"Tsubomi, we have to end this! We have to save Marry!" Seto said in anger. His eyes filled with rage and pain, his fists itching to hit the woman endlessly.

"Killing her won't achieve anything."

"Commander, are you going to let Marry die?" Momo asked in fear of what her answer would be.

"A Life for a Life. It's a trade isn't it? Then that means there would be someone to arbitrate how the trade works. If she dies, then Marry is as good as gone."

"Are you saying we'll agree to take on one's life for Marry's?" Hibiya asked incredulously.

"Why not? Marry NEEDS to be saved!" Seto grabbed Hibiya by his shirt, scaring the hell out of Hibiya. Konoha pulled Hibiya away from Seto, being protective of him.

"Amamiya-kun might be insensitive about his words because he's immature, don't level with him." Konoha said. Seto's raging eyes shifted to one with regret and fear. Deep inside he was scared.

"We can't let Marry die.." he said in a teary voice. "..Commander."

"Seto.." Kido was at a brink of an undecided dilemma. She can't let Marry die but she also can't let Seto give up his life. Which is it?

I turned back to the woman who was watching us with lustful eyes. She was enjoying this. All the pain and suffering. She has no heart, I can say. I was so angry that I wanted to bring all the anger out on her but I can't..

"Hey you." Enomoto-san called out to the woman.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Is there a chance that those who died will be revived?" she asked.

"Not a chance." she replied in a goading manner. But she was telling the truth. "What made you ask?"

"If it's a game, then.. I thought that maybe revivals are possible." she thought out loud.

"Well I'm sorry to say, this game isn't like any other game." she faked her caring voice. Pity from her? I won't take it. "So, have you any of you decided yet?"

"I want to trade my life for Marry." Seto said bravely as he stood straight in front of the woman.

"Seto, what are you saying?" Shinta asked.

"We haven't decided on anything yet!" Momo added.

"You can't just decide without us." Kido told him. It was supposed to be a group decision. It can't be just his.

"It's okay Commander. I don't want to put the burden on you. This is my life." Seto said, already saying goodbye. "Just please take care of Marry for me."

"Seto, don't!" Kido wanted to stop him. Even if he said he didn't want to put the burden in her, she's already failed being the new leader. She stepped up after Ayano passed away. Now she's about to lose one other person that Ayano cared about.

"Please, I want to save Marry." Seto begged the woman.

"I'm not satisfied." said the woman, wanting him to beg all the more.

Seto's pride was crushed. He needed to please the woman. It wasn't any of us agreed on. We can't let our friend beg someone like this woman. Beg the likes of her. We stepped forward and tried to stop him but he jerked his arms away from us.

"Seto don't do this.." I told him.

"Let me do this, Kano."

"We can't let you do this." Shinta said.

"I don't want Marry to die."

"She doesn't want _you_ to die either." Kido said sharply. Seto was surprised that she appeared in front of her. "None of us wants you or Marry to die."

"Well it's NOT possible!" he's never raised a voice on Kido before. This was the first time. "Please.. please.. I just want to end this."

"Seto-" we were all worried but he's had it. He cuts me off.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ALL SAY! I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH! MARRY LIVES!" He yelled at all of us then pushed himself passed Kido. Facing the woman who stared at him in amusement. "DO IT! DO IT!"

When the woman said nothing, Seto fell on his knees, his forehead touching the floor. Almost bowing at her.

"PLEASE!" he begged. He didn't care if his pride was gone. Marry was suffering by the poison every second that passes by.

"Alright then. A Life for a Life." uttered the woman.

With a snap of her fingers, she pixelated away. Slowly Seto was also being erased from existence. He looked back towards us with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Tsubomi.. I'm scared.. I got scared, I-" Kido walked towards him and cuts him off. She knelt to cup his cheeks.

"I promise to take care of Marry."

"Thank you." he said, as he held on her hand that cups his cheek. "I'm really sorry for being selfish. I just.." he sobbed and hugs Kido. He cried on her shoulder as slowly his feet was fading.

Kido didn't say anything else. She just wrapped her comforting arms around him, letting him cry all he wants. She refrained from crying herself, wanting to show Seto she was strong. But I know that deep inside she's falling apart.

Shinta knelt beside Seto, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"We won't forget you." he said.

Then we all heard Marry's voice. She has finally awakened.

When she saw the situation, when she saw Seto in the brink of disappearing forever. She immediately shed her tears as she ran towards Seto to hug him. Shinta gave way. Kido taps Seto, signaling that Marry was there. His legs were gone, his body and arms remained.

"Seto!" Marry screamed. "Seto how could this happen?!" she cried.

"Marry.. live on, okay?" Seto smiled at crying Marry. He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"NO! Seto, please! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I love you."

"SETO!"

Slowly his body was fading, starting from his stomach until his chest, his hands are slowly fading as well. Marry wanted to hold him much longer. Wanting to touch him while he was still there. While he still exists.

"I love you, Marry." Seto repeated as half his face was already gone.

Marry's tears poured down more and more.

"Seto, I love you too! I love you too! Please.. please don't leave me!"

But her words or her pleads weren't heard. Seto disappeared from existence. No trace was left. He was just gone.

The round ended. Another life taken from us.

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

Hey, sorry if it's getting too dramatic!

This story has an ending. It will be a total of 13 chapters plus epilogue. So watch out for the ending! And don't worry, I promise to give this a happy ending!

Interested in more fics I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki and Nanatsu No Taizai! For inquiries or announcements about your favorite fic, feel free to drop by my profile to see if there's anything new! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8: Man VS Nature

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 8, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Vocalove:** Well yeah, I guess no spoilers. Thanks for the review!

 **PASTA:** Hey, sorry about Seto's fate. But don't worry, I promised a good ending, I intend a good ending!

 **Guest** : Hey, I take it you're a new reviewer, welcome to this fic and thank you for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy it 'til the end!

 **Mochacho:** Yeah, he is. Thank you for your review!

Read on guys!

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: MAN VS NATURE**  
Round 6. It's been six rounds and there's been two deaths already. I have a bad feeling about the future rounds.

Marry still haven't gotten over Seto's death but she promised to stay strong. Momo and everyone else comforted her. Twice now, lives of people I care about was taken from us. From me. I can't forgive this game. I just...

We were all surprised by a sudden alarm beeping at random areas of the school.

"This is it." Shinta said, getting back on his feet to check who the next opponent was.

"Shintaro, get back!" Kido called him but he already slide the door open.

"Relax, I can handle myself."

"Shinta, look!" I pointed at the window. All of us took a good look at the large letters in bold font saying 'WARNING!' but what does it mean?

"It's a warning?" Hibiya said as he read it.

The WARNING message was blinking in midair. The sound that we are hearing just comes out of nowhere. There were no speakers or anything of the sort, it was just blaring out loud like some firetruck was at a distance.

"It means something bad is coming." Kido concluded. She also had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll go take a closer look." Shinta suggested but Kido pulls him back by the arm..

"We're not going to split up." she said sternly. The two just stared at each other for a while. Ever since Aya-chan's death, Shinta and Kido had been tensed around each other and they're always against each other.

Stare.

Intense stare.

It was almost as if silence was upon us as we waited the two to break their stares. They ignored the blares of the warning alarms.

"Uh guys..." Enomoto-san wanted to say something as we all felt the earth rumble a bit.

"It's here." Momo gasped silently. Marry held tightly on Momo's arm, shivering in fear.

"Who's here?" Enomoto-san asked her.

The rumbling grew stronger, the growls grew louder. Thunder started clapping louder than we've ever heard a usual thunder. All were frightened and startled. We looked out the windows to see lightning flashing at the sky that's now turning dark.

"I don't think our next opponent is a person." Kido said when she realized what round it was.

"What do you mean Commander?" Momo asked.

"Kido-san, please don't scare us like this." Hibiya said, his voice already trembling in fear.

"I don't think Tsubomi is kidding with us." I told them. Kido would never say jokes at a time like this. For all I know she's never made a joke before. Not that I mean it was a bad thing.

"Then.." Shinta turned to the strong wind outside, rain started to pour down.

Shinta didn't want to say it. But we all knew what kind of enemy we are going to face this round. It wasn't going to be any ordinary round just like the past rounds. We're going to fight against nature's calamities.

"Rain can't kill us, can it?" Hibiya asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Guys, take cover!" Enomoto-san yelled when she saw how near the lightning was coming at the windows. Everyone screamed as the windows shattered seconds later.

"Run!" Shinta ordered but everyone ran in different directions, everyone taking their own path.

"Marry this way!" Momo called as she ran out of the classroom and ran downstairs, I wanted to follow her but Shinta pulled me back. I spotted Marry wanting to go after Momo but Kido stopped her.

"Earthquake is a natural calamity, running around while it's shaking isn't safe!" Shinta told me. "There are tables here, we can stay here until it stops."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Master? There's-" Enomoto didn't finish because another lightning strikes the window. Enomoto and Konoha ducked in time, dodging away from the shattered pieces of the window.

"If all the calamities are working at the same time, where do we hide?" Hibiya said in panic. He was crawling at the hallway, going to the rooftop. For some reason, I think he has a death wish.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Momo screamed. The earth shook again, it lasted for about ten seconds before it stopped. Ceilings and floors started to crack, the intensity wasn't that high yet.

"MOMO!" Shinta was about to go after her but Konoha pulled him back.

"I'll do it." he said, volunteering.

"Why you? I can do it myself!"

"You'll die." Konoha said simply. "I promise to get her back."

Shinta nodded in defeat and Konoha ran after Momo. I searched for Kido and Marry who mystically disappeared. Where did they go? Then I turned to Hibiya, seeing him panicking so bad.

"Guys, it's flooding!" he yelled and pointed at the stairs at the other end of the hallway. (There are two ends, but at the same has up and down stairs).

"B- But how can it happen so fast?!" Enomoto-san was starting panic herself.

"We're gonna have to more upstairs before the next earthquake arrives!" Shinta ordered.

"How do you know if another is coming?!" Hibiya, you should really learn to think your words through.

"Because the round isn't over yet! Now go!"

Enomoto ran after Hibiya. Shinta kept on glancing at the stairs where Momo had gone into. I patted him in the back. I know how much he wanted to save someone. Someone he cares about. And that he hates it when he loses.

"Just make sure when you go after them, you'll come back alive." I told him.

"That's a promise." He told me. We bid each other goodbye as we separated ways.

When I got upstairs, I couldn't find Hibiya or Enomoto-san anywhere. Where could they have gone? All there was where the shards of glass from the broken windows, the small debris from the small magnitude of the earthquake.

The next thing I knew was that I felt a freezing hand grab me from behind and covering my mouth.

"Shh..." Kido told me. I nodded at her and she let me go. I gazed at her hand that's covered in bandages. That's the same hand she used to touch the Jumper. Why is it still not healed? And why was she freezing?

"Where's Marry and the others?" I asked her, lowering the volume of my voice.

"In this floor. Hiding." she told me. "The calamity does not detect them when under invisibility."

"What do you mean?"

"I tested it earlier. Well, unintentionally." she said, scratching her cheek with a finger. "When the lightning struck, it was targeting Marry at first. But when I unintentionally got ourselves out of sight, the debris and all the shards missed us."

"Hmm. So even the pieces are targeting us." that's a discovery. "But it can't sense our presence."

"Well it's a game after all." she shrugged.

"But how does it purposely miss you guys just because you were invisible?" Coincidentally, chances of the broken glass pieces could've hit them or the falling debris from the ceilings.. but why miss them out?

Kido shrugs again. She didn't figure that part out. The earthquake began again, the shaking was stronger than before. Kido and I felt like we were inside a huge box that was being thrown in the air and it was juggling it's contents. Kido lost balance and landed on my chest, both of us fell off balance and found ourselves crashed at a corner.

I felt that my back had hit something sharp. Broken pieces of glass. Crap!

I turned to Kido and saw that she was unharmed but she's unconscious. She probably hit her head on something. I reached out my hand to check on her, she still has a 985/1000 HP but I'm worried. The moment my hand reached her face I was surprised how cold she was. She's freezing cold! I remember having that feeling before. Back when I woke up and she was soaking wet.

But why is she cold?

She coughed as she woke up. I crawled to her, the rain outside splattering over the opened windows didn't bother us.

"You alright?" I asked her. As if she was the one hurt by pieces of shattered windows.

"Yeah." she looks up at me and saw my HP bar. "Kano! You're-!"

"I'm alright. As soon as the round ends, I'll heal." I assured her. I don't want to worry her after all.

"Marry and the others.. they.." she massaged her head and slowly stood up. I helped her up. Her clothes were wet. And cold.

"Kido.. are you sure you're alright? You're really cold." I told her and she smiled softly. I can see she's shivering though.

"I'm fine. Marry and I just happen to open a classroom door filled with water." really? Well, things like that isn't impossible in a game. But why would the game makers put up something like that in a game?

If we're up against natural calamities, why lock a small pond of cold water in a classroom? A trap?..

"Tsubomi! Kano! Are you guys alright?!" we heard Enomoto call for us. "Don't open any more classroom doors! They're filled with cold water!"

"I- It's freaking cold!" Hibiya exclaimed. "It's like saying 'knock, knock' and the door opens for us with some kind of trick or treat!"

That's it Hibiya! I finally got it!

"Hibiya, Enomoto-san, you guys got hit by the cold water, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah.. why?" they asked.

"In games like this, there is bound to be some kind of safe haven or a protection against the impossible opponents. In our case, the calamity detector can only detect the heat temperature of the target." I explained to them. "That's why when Kido and I lost balance, the calamity only made a toll on me."

"But how about when I turned invisible for the first time? How could it miss us?" Kido asked me.

"Remember when you and Enomoto-san played a game in a high school festival? The game wasn't able to detect your presence and so did this game."

"The Jumper did." Enomoto-san reasoned.

"The Jumper uses his keen senses. Especially hearing senses. Kido footsteps would be heard if you listen very carefully." I told her. "You two didn't get into any trouble while Kido was with me, did you?"

"Well.. suddenly lightning broke into the classroom we were hiding in. So we moved the other classroom then we got wet." Hibiya said, remembering what happened to them earlier.

"Exactly. Since you two weren't protected by the cold water yet, the one that protects you is Kido's invisibility abilities. However, when she lost consciousness for a while, you two lost the invisibility protection."

"Oh. So that's how it works." the two said in awe.

"Well now that you've figured it out. We should tell the others." Kido said and helped me up.

"Sure thing. Wait, where's Marry?"

"She wanted to stay in her safe zone." Hibiya replied.

Kido led me to the hallway but then pushed me to a certain closed classroom where cold water splattered all over me. And crap! Hibiya was right! It was darned cold! I could feel my insides shaking as my outer flesh!

When we got down the third floor where everyone once were, we saw Shinta and Momo crying at the corner. We could only guess someone had died again.

"Where's.. where's Haruka?" Enomoto-san asked, remembering that he volunteered to get Momo.

"He.. he.." Momo sobbed. "..he saved me.."

Just when we thought we have defeated the game because we figured out how it works, still, one of us dies. Why is it always too late to save someone? Always too late to realize things? WHY?!

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

Just when Kano and the others thought they have the upperhand, still Konoha dies. I'm really sorry about that. And also if it's an off-screen death. It's Kano's POV and he can't be in two places at once. I'm not sure how he can solve things when in both the death scene and the solve scene at the same time. But I hope you guys enjoyed!

Five chapters left! I hope to see you guys 'til the end!

Interested in more fics I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Future Diaries and Nanatsu No Taizai! For announcements, feel free to check my profile! For questions, drop me a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	9. Chapter 9: Firestorm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 10, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Guest:** I uh, *chuckles nervously* Sorry about that. I promise to make it up at the end chapter of this fic.

 **Vocalove:** Oh uhm.. *another nervous chuckle* it's uh, needed for the story. But don't worry! I promise a good ending at the end chapter of the fic!

For those who are curious how character deaths in each chapter will have a good ending well.. I'll guess we'll see.

Read on!

 **CHAPTER NINE: FIRESTORM**  
Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!

Aya-chan.. Seto.. Haruka.. we could've saved you. We could've done something. Why... why... why does it have to happen? I don't want to lose anyone anymore.. it's just too much...

While I sulk at the corner because of the deaths of my friends.. our friends.. Kido noticed me. I may be the person to smile all the time but deep inside, I'm also the person who hurts a lot.

"Kano.."

"If you're going to give me a good scolding, not now." I told her.

"I'm not. I just want to know how you're holding up." she told me and sat beside me. "When we were back at the orphanage.. you used to be the person who make me smile. Even if most of the time you're the one who annoys me."

So she still remembers my naughty side back then. I miss it too. The good old kagerou days.

"Well you're a mystery to me, Tsubomi. I just wanted to get to know you more." I admitted. "You'd always act like you don't care, you'd pretend to be brave to show us you can do it but you cry when you can't handle it. You don't talk about your life, you're sad all the time, won't that make you mysterious?"

"That's just who I am." she shrugs. "Kano, you love to joke around the group, but I know you're also keeping something. Your smile and jokes is your way of keeping what you truly feel."

You got me, huh?

"I want to see people smile and laugh then cry and mourn. It hurts for me to see them that way."

"Then why didn't you step up as leader?" she asked me, looking me in the eyes.

"Because," I turned to her with a smile. A real smile. Not the smile that I put up to show everyone everything' alright "you are better than me when leading." I tapped her nose and she scrunches her nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she told me, annoyed that I didn't specify.

The moment was great. The moment was perfect. Too perfect that I know it wouldn't last. We never had to talk much ever since we got separated when we were kids. She got adopted, I got left alone. The life of being the joker doesn't really mean I have a happy ending, huh?

"Commander! Kano!" Momo yelled at us the moment she opened that door.

"What is it, Momo?" Kido asked.

"Hibiya.. he's seeing things! He's powers are working again!"

"That's great! Now we can foresee things!" I exclaimed. All of us exited the classroom we were hanging out in and went to the classroom next door where everyone was.

Hibiya was at the middle of everyone, he looked more frightened than before.

"Hibiya, what did you see?" I asked him.

"Fire. Lots and lots of fire." He said, terrified. His eyes couldn't even look at us, he just stared blankly on the floor as he still sees the fire he saw from his visions.

"We're going to face what? A firestorm?" Enomoto-san crossed her arms as she said that ridiculous idea.

"It's possible." Shinta told her.

"How are we supposed to stop the fire then?" Marry asked. I'm glad somehow she's back on her feet. Seto's death took a lot of damage to her, emotionally speaking.

"There's bound to be another safe item here in the school. All we need to do is find it before the firestorm arrives." I told them. I know now that there's always something the round is giving us, something to fight off what they're sending. And if Hibiya foresaw this round's opponent.. then he's bound to die next.

"Alright! Let's split up and look for it!" Shinta raised his fist in the air.

"Someone should look after Hibiya." Kido suggested.

"Hmm? Why?" Enomoto-san asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Kido probably has the same feeling I'm feeling. But she couldn't explain it. I'll do the honors.

"Hibiya was the one who saw the firestorm coming. He warned us. If this round is meant for him then he's the target." I told them. It was just like the past rounds. There's always one of us who would own the round, we would either die to save the day or live and save the day. Aya-chan's case though.. it was unexpected. If she died sooner than her round then... no, I shouldn't think about it for now.

"Don't worry!" Shinta grabbed Hibiya and placed an arm over his shoulder. "I'll protect him like he's my brother!"

"Guys!" Hibiya yelled all of the sudden. "I- It's coming!"

"Quick, find the item that will protect us! It has to be water or something!" I told them.

We split up. We needed to find that item fast. It has to be somewhere in here. It won't be in plain sight just as the past round, but it's here. It has to be. Otherwise, this whole round is rigged to kill all of us. No one will live.

Shinta, Momo and Hibiya went together, they ran to the top floors to check. Kido, Marry, Enomoto-san and I started at the ground floors. But with five more buildings outside, it could be anywhere. Why does Kagerou High School be _this_ big?!

The heat was getting intense every minute. It's coming.

"Kano, are you sure it's an item?" Enomoto-san asked me as she opened cabinets. We were inside a faculty office.

"It should be. I mean, in games, there's always items that would glow when it's a usable one." I told her.

"Well this isn't the kind of game where rare items glow so that we can find it." she replied. Marry heaved a sigh all of the sudden, she leaned at the corner. She was sweating a lot.

"I feel like we've entered a large oven toaster." she said.

"Don't worry Marry, once we find what we're looking for, everything will be alright." Kido assured her.

"Hey Commander, can't you just use your abilities to make us all invisible or something?" Enomoto-san asked.

"It would work but I don't think I can keep it up." she says.

"If anything were to happen to Tsubomi, we're all dead. It's safer to find the item first." I told them as I continued to rummage through the drawers and file cabinets.

It has to be here somewhere. It has to be here. There's bound to be a hint somewhere.. please, please let me find it. Aya-chan.. Seto.. Konoha.. I don't want to let you down, I want to protect everyone.. and this is the only thing I can think of. Please...

But then it struck me...

 _Well this isn't the kind of game where rare items glow so that we can find it._

A game where items don't show itself even if it's in plain sight. Just like the classroom where the cold water awaited us to open it. Just like the poisoned apple was in plain sight. For all we know the cure was also among the sets of food that was there in the table. We're all just too caught up with our emotions that time.

 _I feel like we've entered a large oven toaster._

We've entered... we've entered... the classroom back then, it wasn't an item. Unless it was the door. There was a trigger. If water was inside the classroom, we should've noticed it was set inside because water would be dripping from there. But there was nothing until we've opened it. So there was a trigger.

 _Once we find what we're looking for, everything will be alright._

Right now... what is it that we're looking for? Is it an item? A trigger? Another classroom? How will the firestorm sense us? Is it through our heat temperature again? It has to be something.. but what is it? What... what...?

"Kano, are you alright?" Enomoto-san asked. But I didn't respond, I was too deep in thought. I have to.. I HAVE to.. I HAVE TO find it.

"Shuuya!" Kido yelled at me after smacking me in the head, snapping me back to reality. I realized that it's here. The firestorm has arrived. Crap!

"C- Commander..?" Marry held onto Kido's hand, pulling herself closer to Kido. She was afraid. Afraid to die. Just like we all are.

"Shuuya, I trust that you all find that item." Kido told me, looking me in the eyes with her red eyes. Then she looked back at the window where the rain that was pouring down was not water, but fire. Small fire droplets from the sky started to appear. "I'm going to stall you time."

She let Marry go and Marry wondered what she was going to do. I understood what she meant. I pulled the two away from her. _I feel like we've entered a large oven toaster._ That's it, marry.

"Enomoto-san, Marry, there's one room in here where it's protected from the firestorm." I told them. "We need to find it and bring everyone there!"

"A room? What are you-?" I cut Enomoto-san off. There's no time for arguments.

"Once you open the door, you'll know. Just like back in round 6!"

Kido can't make us invisible forever... and I don't want her to die... I will save her and everyone else. This time... this time... I won't let anyone else die. Aya-chan.. Seto.. Konoha.. I'll protect everyone else.. I promise.

The two nodded and hurried to open each classroom door. I could be classrooms from another building but if I'm right... each building has it's own safe haven.

I have to tell Shinta and the others.

"Tsubomi.."

"Just go. I'll protect.. even Shintaro and the others." she told me.

She read my mind. I nodded at her, hoping that we'll see each other again. I hurried upstairs to tell Shinta, Mom and Hibiya. But when I got there I found Shinta lying on the ground with a blinking health bar. 66/1000. I rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There were flaming arrows out of nowhere, breaking the windows. I told Momo and Hibiya to run and find cover.." he grunts. "This game is rigged.."

"Don't worry Shinta, I figured it out. There's one room here where it's safe."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know that-" suddenly I froze. I just had a realization. "Momo's room."

"What?"

"The basement. Where she nearly drowned. It flooded there, didn't it?" I told him.

"Y- Yeah." Shinta paused, staring at me wide-eyed when he caught up to what I was trying to say. "You mean-?!"

"Momo's room is the safe place to go to!" the two of us exclaimed.

"We need to tell the others!" He said in excitement.

"But you're health-!"

"Don't worry. I'll go tell Momo and Hibiya, drag their butts to Momo's room and we'll meet you there. I promise to come back."

"Same here." And with that.. we parted ways again.

While I was running, a felt something graze my cheek and arm. Something really hot. It hurts so bad. I didn't bleed. This game doesn't have programmed blood on the characters when they're hurt. It has to be the flaming arrows Shinta was talking about. But man it was fast!

Wait, if I was sensed by the game.. then.. Kido!

I hurried back to the faculty office at the third floor and find Kido with a dying health bar as well. Marry and Enomoto-san were pulling her away from the window were a huge wave of fire was about to wipe her out. I hurried and carried Kido and led them out of the office.

"Guys, I know where to-!"

"Momo's room. We know." Enomoto-san told me. Wow, she gets to solve the puzzle too. "Hurry!"

"Did you tell Shintaro-kun and the others?" Marry asked.

"Yeah. We'll meet them there."

The wave of fire destroyed the window in the faculty office, slowly entering it and burning everything to ashes. Enomoto-san closes the door and started running downstairs, going to the basement to Momo's room. But when we got there, Shinta and the others are still not there.

"Stay here, I'll find them!" I told them in panic. I placed Kido down and Marry took care of her.

"It's not safe to be out! The fire has entered the building!" Enomoto-san scowled.

"I can't let anyone else die!"

I bolted towards the door and ran upstairs, my eyes carefully scanning for any sign of the three of them. Flaming arrows started to appear in thin air, firing at me like some kind of moving target. It hit me in the legs and back but it didn't let it stop me from saving them. As long as my health bar is green, I'm in good hands.

I found Shinta lying on the ground and pulled him to sit up.

"Hey, Shinta!"

"M- Momo.." he coughed.

"I have to get you back there!"

"S- Save Momo.. save my sister." he said weakly. But I can't leave him here!

"I got him, Kano." I heard Enomoto-san say behind me. "Go get them."

"He's in your hands now, Enomoto-san!"

I ran as fast as I could in search for Hibiya and Momo. But when I reached the fourth floor. There was a huge hole in the walls in the middle of the hallway. Like a wide laser beam struck a hole in it. The ceilings had small and large holes in it, burning rocks were obstacles on the hallway. Momo and Hibiya were on the other side. Momo was lying down on Hibiya's lap. That's not good.

"Momo! Hibiya!" I called out to them.

"KANO!" Hibiya called back.

"Momo-chan, is she still alive?!" I asked him. He shook his head. He didn't say a word and instead, he slowly drifts Momo's body to show the side of her face that was burned and almost mutilated. Oh no.

"Hibiya, listen, I need you to jump! I'll catch you!"

"I can't! I- I killed her.. I killed Momo!" He cried. "If she didn't save me.. everything would be alright. She would've been alive!"

"She saved you because we need you! If we end this game we can revive her!"

"Where's your proof in that?!" There's no time to argue Hibiya! Time's running out!

"The game's prize is everyone's lives to be back to normal!" I told him. A lie. I needed to. I can't let Momo's sacrifice be in vain. Shinta would break apart. "Hibiya please!"

"I saw the future." Hibiya told me. "I saw it and everyone dies!"

"We can change that!"

"You can't! If I can't even save Hiyori then what makes you think YOU can change it?!" he stood up from where he sat and faced me with tears falling from his eyes. "No one will win this game, Kano. Everyone will DIE!" and by the moment he dropped those words, an arrow struck his heart.

"HIBIYA!" I ran towards him, wanting to reach out to him but I felt someone pulling me back. "HIBIYA NOOOO!"

I wasn't able to hear anything else. Just my voice. And the voice of someone else echoing from behind. I wanted to catch him as he fell on the hole. I wanted to catch him because I failed to catch Aya-chan and now it feels like I've failed again too.

The moment his body fell on the hole, I saw an arrow fly towards me. Everything felt like they're going through a slow motion. I wanted to dodge. I wanted to get hit. Which one is it? Hmph.

Everyone's going to die, huh?

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

Sorry if there's toooooooo many character deaths! My promise of a happy ending remains!

Four chapters to go! Almost there guys!

Interested in more fics I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Future Diaries and Nanatsu No Taizai! For announcements, feel free to check my profile! For questions, drop me a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hero Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 14, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **MadamMandarinPear:** I am sorry about that. I can't promise that the character deaths will end, the only thing I can tell you is that, I hope you stay tune 'til the end.

 **Guest:** Hibiya's my favorite too but uh, I had to do what I did. I'm sorry.

 **Mochacho:** I thank you for your review, even if things are getting kind of sad.

 **Vocalove:** Hey. I'm not making any promise about having no character deaths anymore. But my promise about the happy ending remains!

Hey guys! Warning! This story will have continuous character deaths so beware! If you can't handle it, you can wait until the last chapter is uploaded. I'm not sure when, but the announcements in my profile will say so. Okay? I hope that will help ease the sadness. Sorry guys.

Read on!

 **CHAPTER TEN: HERO GAME**  
HP recovered. The eighth round began. Or so I think.

After all, every time a round ends, dead bodies would materialize, the wreckage and all the damage will restart and everything will be back to normal. Just like our HP. The firestorm had faded but I couldn't look Shinta in the eyes after I've failed to save Momo and Hibiya.

The atmosphere was heavier than before.

"Master.." Enomoto-san wanted to cheer up Shinta, but it's no use. He's lost two people he cared about. And I'm always the one who was present in their deaths. I was there yet I wasn't able to do anything.

She sighed when Shinta didn't respond or anything. He just sulked at the corner, his eyes closed as she whispered Momo's name. I'm really sorry Shinta.

I looked around to see Marry, who was also gloomy. Yet again, the recent deaths brought back memories of Seto. I'm sorry too Marry.

"Are you alright, Shuuya?" Kido asked me as one again she sat beside me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I told her, wanting to try to kid around again, but just by my tone she could say I'm not alright.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you." she said. "You didn't say a word after.. after Momo and Hibiya.."

"How could I not? I.. I could've saved them."

"This game is programmed to kill us I guess." she shrugged.

This reminds me.. Hibiya said he saw the future. That everyone else will die. That's why he lost the will to live. That's why he didn't want to be saved back then. He would've jumped. He would've done something, but he didn't. He knew one way or another he'd die.

"Then shouldn't we all just give up? Let the game win and end this suffering?" I told her.

"I didn't say we didn't have a chance. I just said it's programmed to kill us." she defended.

"Then every round surely one or more would die." I told her with an obvious tone of pain in my voice.

"Shuuya, I honestly don't know what to do. But I try my best to stand. I can't do that if you're not by my side." Tsunomi... do you really..?

"We'll fight 'til the end." I told her, the smile lighting up my face again. She was glad to hear that. She stood up to sit beside Marry and talk to her. I guess she's talking to us one by one. Aya-chan would be proud of you, Tsubomi.

"Hey look!" Enomoto-san pointed outside the window and there, programmed knights appeared. Funny how their faces resembles our classmates on our first day of school. They were dragging prisoners with them.

"What is this stupid game planning now?" she mumbled.

"Probably another dramatic show where someone befriends us then betrays us." I told in a bored way. We're used to this strategy. The game can't fool us twice.

"Not if their prisoner looks like him." she pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked closer to the prisoner Enomoto-san was pointing at and saw how much he reminds me of someone. Someone who recently died.

"SETO!" Marry yelled and quickly ran out of the classroom we were hiding in.

"W- Wait a minute, Marry!" Kido called but Marry was in a rush. She saw Seto. Seto.. he's alive.

"It could be just a program!" Enomoto-san tried to explain but Marry was long gone.

"I don't care about the rules.. I don't care what we're up against.." Shinta started to speak. I saw him stand up with a sword in his hand.

"W- Whoa, Shinta, what are you planning? Where did that come from?!" I asked.

"The game heard my plead. I needed something to kill those darned pixels!"

"Maybe we can win this without casualties!" I tried to reason with him while Enomoto-san and Kido ran after Marry.

"There's no point of negotiation. There's only winning." He's broke. I can tell. But I can't let him go on a rampage!

"Shinta-!"

"Get out of my way KANO!"

He pushed me aside to open the window and make a jump for it. But then we heard Marry who was now down there, reaching out for the prisoner who looks a lot like Seto. Very much like Seto. His hair, his face, his height.. everything.

"SETO! Seto!" she cried.

"Hey step back!" said one of the knights.

"He's a prisoner!" said another knight and he pushed Marry away with such force. Deducting a few points in Marry's HP. Kido caught her and glared at the knight.

"What kind of round is this?" she asked.

"The Hero Game. Here, you will try and save the prisoners by beating us. If you win, the prisoner will be set free. If not, then we'll kill you all."

"Simple enough," Enomoto-san said cockily and I noticed that she's now holding guns in both her hands. Just like Shinta's. Her weapon just appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you up for the challenge?" asked the knight.

"Don't ac-!" I wanted to stop anymore deaths. I don't care if this prisoner is Seto's lookalike. I'm not gonna let anyone else die. But Shinta cuts me off. He smacks my abdomen with his elbow, forcing me to bend on my knees.

"We ACCEPT the challenge!" He yelled.

"Shinta you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"If we forfeit, all of us would be eliminated." He told me.

"But we could've also lived!" but he didn't listen. He just jumped down from the building, cutting his HP to half. Seriously, how does he expect to win with a damaged health?

Shinta swung his sword at one of the knights, cutting his head off and the body materialized away. I immediately ran out of the classroom, wanting to do something about that fight. There's gotta be another way out of this.

When I arrived, Shinta and Enomoto-san were fighting as partners against the knights. Kido had turned them invisble, causing the knights to have a hard time finding them. Marry was hugging Seto's doppelganger.

"Seto.. I missed you.." Marry cried.

"I missed you too." the doppelganger replied. Did he just..?

"Hey! Are you really Seto?!" I asked. I don't him to hurt Marry.

"It's good to see you too Kano." he smiled. That smile.. it felt like..

"Seto..? But how..?!"

"Since the game took him, they have the chance to bring him back as some kind of reward." Kido explained.

"Can't you help then?" I asked.

"Not until I'm released. Right now I have no ability to run or fight." he replied.

"So this means.." we have to help Shinta and Enomoto-san.

"But this game isn't something you should fight for." Seto told us.

"If it's for the sake of your life, we-"

"It's rigged, Kano. There's no way you can beat them. They don't end. They're not players. They can respawn anytime they want."

"But Seto..! We can't leave you! I don't want to let you die again!" Marry continue crying in his chest.

"I love you too Marry. But.. I don't want you to die."

"A life for a life, right?" Marry said all of the sudden. Seto's eyes widened.

"Marry, you can't-!" Kido quickly caught up to what Marry was trying to say. She couldn't let it happen.

"If I give up my life now, not only will I save you guys, but I can also be with Seto. Forever." she said with a smile on her face. Seto didn't want her to do that but Marry's set her heart to do this.

"Marry.."

"Seto.."

"We promise to win the round, you two." I told them. And they smiled at me.

"Commander, thank you for everything. But.. this is what I want." Marry told Kido. And slowly, the two were being erased form existence. Once again I had to watch Seto fade away.

When they disappeared, so did the knights. I notification sign appeared saying "Congratulations!" towards us.

Shinta and Enomoto-san looked at us in wonder. We could only look at them with sad eyes. Once again, a life was taken.

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

It's sad and short. But I thought I needed to reunite Seto and Marry. *smiles*

Three chapters to go!

Interested in more fics I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Future Diaries and Nanatsu No Taizai! For announcements, feel free to check my profile! For questions, drop me a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	11. Chapter 11: Time Bomb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 18, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **Vocalove:** *laughs* You got that right.

 **Guest:** Yeah, I ship 'em too.

Well guys, we're almost there. Hopefully we'll make it.

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: TIME BOMB**  
Round 9. We're almost there. ALMOST there.

There were four bombs that we have to disarm or else it will explode and all of us would die.

We were in the middle of searching for the rest of the bombs since Enomoto-san already disarmed one of them. Which leaves it to three bombs remaining. She and Shinta was looking together, Kido and I worked separately.

When we found no sign of it, we reunited at the same classroom where we always gather around.

"Well?" I asked them, panting.

"It's no good. There's a total of six buildings all in all. It could be anywhere." replied Enomoto-san.

"There's bound to be another trick here, right?" Shinta said, trying to catch his breath. "What if the bombs are moving? Changing locations?"

"If that's possible then we have no chance of winning." I told him.

"So what's the secret to winning this round? Any idea yet?"

I looked at Shinta, Kido and Enomoto-san who were all staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something. Like I was the leader of the group here. Really now? I stared back at them in shock before chuckling.

"Tsubomi's the commander right? Why are you all looking at me?" I told them.

"You're the observant one." Kido said.

"And you get to solve what we need all the time." Enomoto-san said.

"Well I'm getting pressured with all the responsibility being placed on me!"

"Just calm down and think!" Shinta scolded.

"Okay, okay. First, Enomoto-san, how did you find the first bomb?" I asked.

"Come to think of it.. I'm not sure." she replied. "I was running up the stairs when suddenly I heard a loud tick. I approached it and found the bomb."

"How did you disarm it?" I continued to ask.

"Uhm.. I did nothing. I was just about to touch it when a message said 'You've Disarmed It!' and then I got happy that I did."

"What does that mean?!" Shinta whined. He's starting to sound like Hibiya..

Everything I think about him, he reminds me of the last moments I had with him. His last words.. about everyone dying. I don't want to believe that. Even if he says he can predict the future or see the future.

I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone die.

"It means we've been tricked." I told Shinta, simply.

"The bomb showed up, making us think it's easy. Then Ene-san was tricked as to thinking she disarmed the bomb." Kido explained.

"Yep. Because if the round started that way, we will lower our guard and start thinking in simple terms. We're expecting the bombs are easy to find and easy to disarm." I added. "Which is why until now we found none."

"And who's fault is that?" Shinta said, eyeing Enomoto-san.

"As far as I remember, you didn't do much, Master." she defended.

"Alright guys! Now's not the time for that. Time is running and still we have no clue what to do. We just happen to figure out what the round's trick is." I reminded them and they sighed.

"Anything else you want to add up then?" Shinta asked me.

"Uhm.. what if we just use Kido's powers again and make us invisible until the bomb explodes?" I suggested.

"My powers doesn't work in this round." Kido notified me.

"Huh?"

"The system probably caught me using it multiple times now and it's ruining how the game works. That's why now it's been disabled." she explained.

"Come to think of it, in the past some powers doesn't work. How come Kido's only got detected now?" Enomoto-san wondered.

"I guess we'll find out once we finish this round."

"For everyone." Shinta said, placing a hand in the middle. I nodded at him and smiled.

"For everyone." I placed a hand above his. Enomoto-san and Kido exchanged looks before putting their hands above mine and Shinta's.

"For everyone." they said together.

And then I remembered.. another spark..

"Enomoto-san.. about that place where you found the bomb.. where was it again?" I asked.

"The hallway, on the f-"

"The same floor where Hibiya and Momo died!" I finally did it. Another realization. Although it wasn't a good thing to say, because Momo dying isn't something Shinta wanted to hear. "I'm sorry." I said immediately.

"It's alright." he said.

"So this means, the other bombs are somewhere in the locations of the others' deaths?" Enomoto-san wanted to assure.

"For now, that's a theory." I said.

"Then I'll go to.. to where Ayano-san died." Shinta volunteered and left in a hurry.

"I'll be where Haruka.. where Haruka was." Enomoto-san said and also left.

"There is one bomb left. Want to go there together?" I asked Kido.

"How will we know which place?" she asked me. "Momo, Hibiya, Konoha, Marry, Seto, Ayano.. there are six deaths and four bombs."

"Momo and Hibiya died together. That counts as one. Aya-chan and Konoha are in two separate locations. Marry and Seto though.. I'm not sure."

"If everyone else died and you're the only one left.. you'll still win right?" she said at random.

"You're not going to die." I told her. I won't let her.

"What if?"

"If this is about what Hibiya said-"

"It's not about that, Shuuya. It's just.. it's just a thought." she said and took a step back. "Anyway, let's split up. I'll go check the location where Seto died."

"Tsubomi-"

"We have no time to waste."

She left me hanging. What was the thought about? Was she afraid? Was she dying? What was it? I shrugged it off and ran outside. But I just remembered.. Marry and Seto weren't murdered by the game. They gave up their lives to help us win the round.

Besides, there would be a plain view of the bomb since Marry and Seto disappeared together right here. Right outside. The fact that there's none.. it means..

"TSUBOMI!" I screamed and turned back to the building.

I knew there was something up with her. Her hand that was covered in bandages. Her hand was cold. Not because of the cold water. It was something else. She was keeping something.

But when I tried to enter the building, it won't let me. Like there was a barrier not letting me enter inside.

"Tsubomi, don't do this! We can win altogether!" I shouted. "Tsubomi!"

I don't know what she's doing. I don't know what she's up to exactly. But I know whatever it is it leads to her death. I ran around the building, trying to find another way in. And I find myself seeing Shinta talking to Aya-chan.

Aya-chan?

"Ayano, how could you leave me!?" he yelled.

"Shintaro.."

"We can't lose to a game!"

"Shintaro.."

Aya-chan is alive? But how? I rubbed my eyes and looked closer. This is another round with another set of dirty tricks for us to lose. I'm sure of it. If the program can copy Seto's voice and features after they've taken hi, there's no doubt even Aya-chan, right?

"Shintaro.." Aya-chan continued to mumble as she stretched her hand towards Shinta.

"Ayano.."

"SHINTA! Get away from her!" I yelled as loud as I can. I can't let him touch her.

Shinta turned to me, he was crying as he held onto Aya-chan's hand.

"Kano.. I'm sorry. I wanted this."

"SHINTA!"

A loud explosion.

"NOOOOO!"

I had no time to waste. Enomoto-san said she was going to where Konoha died. Surely she'll end up being a victim herself. But this barrier. It was stopping me from entering.

"Enomoto-san! Don't touch Konoha!" I shouted as loud as I can. "ENOMOTO-SAN!"

I saw fire coming from inside the building. The explosion had begun. The whole building exploded and I was shoved away by the force. When I opened my eyes I find myself in a void. A black void of endless darkness.

"Enomoto-san! Tsubomi!" I yelled as I tried to run but I was floating in midair.

"They're dead, Kano." said a familiar voice. Tateyama-sensei!

"Why?! Why did you-?!"

"Takane Enomoto was caught in the blast. She did not touch Haruka." he explained.

"Then why didn't you let me in?! I could've saved her!"

"The game forbids you from entering. There's been a malfunction due to the continuous use of Tsubomi Kido's abilities." he said. "The system cannot function well when the codes disappear and reappear. The result is, the barrier appearing in various locations. Such as the building. Trapping Takane in the basement and thus killing her in the process."

"Is that why the system doesn't heal her?! Huh?!" It's unfair if it's true.

"Like I said, her abilities causes the malfunction in the program, resulting a glitch to her own health bar. But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the last and final round."

"I won't.. I.." I wanted to give up. I no longer wanted to fight but.. not after everyone's sacrifices.. I can't let it be in vain. "Bring it."

"Good then."

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

I believe the last chapter will be short. So hope you still enjoy!

A random announcement: Welcoming a new fic in the family! Sword Art Online!  
I know, I know, it's been uploaded weeks ago, but I forgot to announce. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!

I'll be busy soon so I wanted to finish this before I get busy. Okay? That's a promise.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Round

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: March 21, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's and for the made up nicknames.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: THE LAST ROUND  
** I wake up and find myself inside my room. Everyone else were there. Partying. Wait, what?

"Shuuya's room is awesome!" Shinta exclaimed as he raised his cup of beer.

"He wasn't lying when he said it was spacious." Enomoto-san said and drank from her cup.

"HIIIIYAA~!" I was startled by that scream. I turned and saw Hibiya on top of my bed, hiding under the white blanket. "T- T- Take it away from me you old lady!"

"Old lady?! Who are you calling old lady?!" Momo said in irritation. She was holding a lizard.

"Amamiya-kun is afraid of lizards." Konoha told Momo and Hibiya threw a pillow at him.

"How dare you tell her my secret!"

"It was obvious you moron!" Momo yelled at him.

"Hibiya is also afraid of spiders." Aya-chan added and chuckled. The two girls giggled and Hibiya cried.

"Even you Ayano-neechan!"

"Kano.. can I.. can I use the restroom?" I turned to the new voice and find Marry a few inches closer to my face!

"Err, Marry, ?" I don't know what to say. I was in shock.

"I really have to go!" Marry said in a teary girly manner and in panic I pointed at the bathroom door and she rushed there. Seto followed her.

"You don't look alright, Kano." she's.. also alive?

"Kido?"

"What? You said we can party here right?" she told me and sat beside me, holding a pack of fries.

"P- Party?" What's going on here? What's happening? The program had another glitch? I thought Kido had died and everyone else in here had died?

I was so focused on thinking about Kido's death, I happen to find myself in a different location all of a sudden. I was in a dark room, a basement, and there Kido was lying down, slowly materializing. She's fading from existence.

What just happened?

"If appears you don't know how this works, Kano Shuuya." Tateyama said as he appeared from behind me.

"How does the round work?" I asked.

"You are given a chance to choose any situation or death to go back to and change the turn of events."

"So I'm given the chance to time travel?"

"Yes."

"There's no limits or anything?"

"No such thing. It's all up to you."

Tempting. There's one person I wanted to save indeed.

I walked towards her. The body of the person who was slowly being erased. I wanted to touch her, wanted her to know that I'm right there beside her..

"If you make contact with this event, you will automatically travel here and replay the events." Tateyama warned.

"Is there a win-lose situation here? Or just a lose-lose situation?" I asked and pulled my hand away from Kido.

"How you will act after traveling back in time is entirely your choice. You will decide your fate."

Tsubomi.. what do I do?

I stopped and think.

Everyone sacrificed their lives for something.. we all fought to reach this round. Because a part of us believed that a miracle will happen.. that if we win the game, everyone else will be revived.

But now that I'm here.. there's nothing but a replay mode so that I can play the round again.

This is just pathetic! After everything we've done! ... hold on..

"What if I don't want to change anything?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want to remember everything just the way they are. Everyone is a hero in their own way and I don't want to change that just so I can be the hero." if I go back in time, I will know everything. The rules, the tricks.. I will be the hero. I will be the leader. This time I don't have to think. I will just tell them.

I don't want that. I enjoyed that short adventure with everyone else. How we solved and discovered everything. It was experience that this game cannot erase in my memory or anyone else's.

"If you choose that option.. then you'll have to live with the consequences." he warned again.

"I know. But this option isn't just about me. I'm doing this for all of us."

He clapped his hands.

"Then congratulations. You have won the game!"

"Huh?"

"As reward, you will be able to return to your world!"

"But what about the others? Aya-chan, Shinta.. everyone!"

"There are no revivals in the program. Only winners gets to return in the real world."

I didn't notice it but tears started to fall from my eyes.. I'm sorry everyone.. I guess it was really nothing but a dream.. Hibiya was right.. everyone else will die.

I promise to live with memories of you kept in my heart. Everyone.

I opened my eyes and walked towards the light. The light that will bring me back to the real world.

 _The End._

 **KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT=KAGEROUPROJECT**

Thank you for reading! I hope you weren't disappointed. *sheepish smile*

There will be an epilogue after the "credits". The Credits Section will be released tomorrow, if not, somewhere this week. What's Credits Section? Just check my profile *smiles*.

Announcement: I made a forum. The link is in my profile, feel free to check it out *smiles*.


	13. The Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.**

 **TITLE:** Welcome to Kagerou High School!

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Kano and the others are adopted separately and reunites in Kagerou High School. But KHS isn't the normal school they thought it would be. Kano and the others will solve the mystery behind KHS secrets.

 **WORD COUNT:** 25, 336

 **Next Story:** A crossover entitled _30 Days of Community Detention_.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** December 18, 2015.

 **DATE FINISHED:** March 20, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 26

 **FOLLOWERS:** 2

 **FAVORITES:** 1

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Shuuya Kano, Tsubomi Kido, Shintaro Kisaragi, Ayano Tateyama, Momo Kisaragi, Takane Enomoto, Hibiya Amamiya, Haruka Kokonose, Marry Kozakura, Seto Kousuke and Tateyama Kenjirou.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For FFnet members, thank you **the Oracle of Akemi** (1), **OrganOfFlames** (1) and **MadamMandarinPear** (1) for your reviews!

For guest reviews, thank you **Vocalove** (7), **Mochacho** (6), **Guest** (6), **PASTA** (3) and **0KuroKage0** (1) for all your reviews!

Thank you **the Oracle of Akemi** for being the first to review! It warmed my heart when I saw there was a first review *laughs*. Thank you dear **Vocalove** for your many reviews! I guess this fic would be empty without you *smiles*. Thank you too **Mochacho** , you've almost shared your thoughts and I'm thankful. Thank you **OrganOfFlames** for your advise, it helped me a lot. I very much appreciated it.

And of course, thank you **OrganOfFlames** for following this fic! And thank you very much **animefreak1980** for following and favoriting this fic! Hope you enjoyed it just as others did *smiles*.

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes!

Here's an epilogue as my gift to everyone! Especially those mentioned above!

 **EPILOGUE: WELCOME BACK KANO!**

I woke up, finding myself lying down in a bed. I looked around.. it's definitely NOT my room. I don't keep a lab coat in my room. I turned to my side and saw a picture of Tateyama-sensei's wife. And I most definitely NOT keep a photo of my foster father's wife in my room!

It has to be HIS room!

I sat up and find myself wearing a NerveGear. Right.. I remember I put it on to play the new game Tateyama was making with his friend. And...

...

Does it mean that..?

...

It wasn't real..?

Well, yeah it was a game but.. it all felt so real. Did the others..?

"Ahh Kano, you're awake!" Tateyama greeted when he entered his room. I removed the NerveGear in my head, laughing nervously. Busted again. "I see you've played with something you're not supposed to. Again."

"I-" I would've apologized but I have questions that I want him to answer. "-Everyone died."

He laughed and took the NerveGear in my hand. He placed it on the tableside and sat beside me.

"Because you played it without my permission." he said. I'm not sure if he was scolding me.. "How was it though? Realistic?" I nodded.

"How is everyone else able to play it? Where are they?"

"Oh Kano, they didn't play it. It was just you."

"Huh?" what does he mean?

"The characters I used for that game are you guys." he explained. "And since you played, most probably you chose the character that says 'Kano Shuuya'."

"Well, yeah, it's my name." Characters? For the game? "Wait, what?"

"Like I said, I've based their appearance and abilities from you and everyone else. Although it was hard to put Kido's abilities in the program without making a glitch."

I guess that explains why there's some sort of malfunction in the game.

"How did you make it? It's.. so real. I mean, it would've been perfect if it wasn't for the glitch." I teased and he chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

"Of course, it wasn't even perfected yet. It's just a sample that Kayaba and I made. But thank you for being my first beta tester."

It's that name again! I know I heard it from somewhere! From work? No, at the credits! After I finished the game! There was some sort of short credits about who developed it and such!

"Who is this Kayaba?"

"My colleague. Kayaba Akihiko. Want to meet him someday?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me to take you with me when I get to work then." he chuckled again. "I'm supposed to take Shintaro or Takane with me for beta testing but maybe I'd just take you instead."

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Maybe I can sneak Kido to come with me? "Wait, did Kayaba made this," I pointed at the NerveGear "with you?"

"More like he made it, Kano. I'm simply working on a new game project with him, that's why I have one."

"Oh." Well, that explains things.

"Why won't you go with the others? I have other things to do."

"You're not going to ditch me are you?"

He pauses. Then he laughed. Caught him!

"Planning to. But if you're as sharp as that, maybe that's unlikely to happen." he nudged me by his elbow after his little snickers. "But good job in finding out those clues I gave on the game. Was it hard?"

"Talk about desperate!" he has no idea.

"I'm glad there's a bit of a difficulty there." he was proud of himself.

"A little bit? It was hard! All the characters had to die before I won the game!" I complained. Who'd want to play a death game that seems so real?

"That's why we have to work on it." he winked.

An internal sigh from me. I guess I have to wait until the game itself was finished.

"I'm hungry. I guess I'll eat now." I said, changing the subject.

"Sure. Dinner is ready." he said and stood up. He reached the NerveGear and puts it in a black bag. "We'll go to work tomorrow, okay? I want you to meet Kayaba and his beta tester."

"A girl?" I said, hopefully.

"Kirigaya Kazuto. Sounds feminine?" he teased and I groaned.

"Never mind."

"Ah don't worry, he's nice. Someone you can probably play with."

"Sure." I said bored as I waved a dismissing hand at him.

I went downstairs where everyone was. The place was crowded. I forgot they had a sleepover at Aya-chan's place. So yeah, everyone is here, making a noise and everything. I'm used to it.

"Finally, look who came out of his cave!" Enomoto-san teased. I missed you too.

"Hey Shuuya, what's up with you? You've been gone the whole day!" Shinta exclaimed. So I was gone for a day? In the game it felt like forever.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well." It was the best lie I can come up with. Everyone squinted their eyes at me. "What?"

"Well whatever, Let's just eat!" Hibiya said, he's been itching to start eating since I got down.

"H- Hey Hibiya that's my plate!" Momo screamed.

"It's mine!"

"Uhm, Hibiya.." Marry said shyly. Hibiya looked at Marry who was pointing at the empty seat beside her. His bag was there. His eyes widened when he realized he was sitting on the wrong chair.

"U- Uh.." he slowly turned to Momo. "I'm sorry. You can have my plate."

"Why you?!"

It feels good to have these guys back. I can never get used to the whole gloomy side of them where everyone's broken. Why would Kayaba and Tateyama create a game like that anyway?

"You're spacing out again." Kido said after snapping a finger in front of me.

"Oh sorry." I chuckled and swallowed bits of the meat in my plate.

"Did something happened to you while you're _sick_?"

A lot actually.

"Nothing much. Let's just eat." I told her and continued to put food in my mouth so I don't have to accidentally spill out the beans. If I tell any of them about it, they'd freak out and my secret trip with Tateyama will be ruined.

I'll meet the developer myself.

 _The End_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, the two familiar names of Kayaba Akihiko and Kirigaya Kazuto are from Sword Art Online. So as the NerveGear. It's just an introduction to the upcoming crossover I've been planning to do. *smiles*.

I hope you guys enjoyed!

If you're interested in the crossover, wait for further announcements! Thank you all!


End file.
